Runaway Jeanette
by tmalott19
Summary: Another Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 Cartoon Version Fanfiction. When things go wrong at school and home and being teased a lot, Jeanette decides to leave the treehouse and finds new life in the woods. Will she return home or will she stay in the woods for the rest of her life? First Simonette fanfiction, but mostly of Alvittany and Theonor.
1. Chapter 1: Jeanette's Good Morning

This is another Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 Cartoon Version Fanfiction. This will be a Simon and Jeanette fanfiction. It basically summarizes that Jeanette gets humiliated by everyone, but not Simon and decides to run away from the Chipettes' tree house and out into the woods. The question is will Jeanette stay in the woods for the rest of her life? Or will she return home? We'll find out in the story. And please note that this story might include Alvittany and Theonor later on throughout.

Disclaimer: Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 is not owned by me. Owned by Ross B. Jr. and Janice Karman.

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 1: Jeanette's Good Morning

One morning at the Chipettes' tree house, Jeanette, the purple clad chipette, was sitting on her bed, writing in her purple diary. She still had time to write her diary, because school doesn't start until 8:00 A.M. She is always the beautiful purple clad chipette that everyone knows.

"Jeanette, you will always be a good purple clad chipette that everyone has ever seen." she said to herself.

Jeanette finished writing her diary and put it on the shelf, so no one can find her diary, and went to collect her backpack for school.

As Jeanette went to the front door of the tree house, she saw Brittany, the pink clad chipette, on the way.

"Jeanette, we still have time before Mr. Seville I mean Dave knows when it's time to go to school." said Brittany.

"I know, Brittany, I just want to make sure that you and Eleanor are up, so we don't want to be late." replied Jeanette.

"You seem to be in a good morning, Jean." said Brittany, collecting her backpack.

"Yes, Britt, good mornings are always good for me." replied Jeanette.

"Well, me and Eleanor have bad mornings every single morning." said Brittany.

"I heard that." called Eleanor, the aqua green clad chipette.

Eleanor came and talked to Brittany and Jeanette.

"So, Jeanette, you always want to be at school on time, right?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes, Ellie, I do." replied Jeanette.

"Britt, school always starts at 8'o clock, right?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes, and it's exactly 6:45 A.M., so, Jeanette, wait outside the tree house, and I'll tell you when it's time to go." said Brittany.

"Okay, Brittany." replied Jeanette.

And with that, Jeanette walked outside the treehouse and walked down the steps.

"What is Jeanette going to do when it's time to go to school, Britt?" asked Eleanor.

"Perhaps she might enjoy the fresh morning air, Eleanor." replied Brittany.

"Jeanette likes to smell the morning air every morning." said Eleanor, getting her backpack.

"Yep, she always do this every morning." replied Brittany.

Brittany and Eleanor continued to wait for the time to get ready for school.

Jeanette like to be outside all the time, because she liked watching the sunrise and the chirping of the birds and the beautiful morning sky.

As Jeanette was enjoying the outside, Simon, the blue clad chipmunk, walked over to her and had a conversation.

"Hi, Jeanette." said Simon.

"Oh, hey, Simon, how are you this morning?" asked Jeanette.

"I've been having great mornings just like you, Jeanette." replied Simon.

"That's what great mornings are for, Simon." said Jeanette.

"Alvin and Theodore have bad mornings every morning, not me." said Simon.

"Brittany and Eleanor have bad mornings, too, Simon." replied Jeanette.

Then, Simon looked at Jeanette. He thinks she looks pretty this morning.

"You look pretty this morning." said Simon.

"I really look pretty to you, Simon." replied Jeanette.

"You just love me, right, Jeanette?" asked Simon.

"I just know how much I love you, Simon." replied Jeanette, rubbing her paws on Simon's cheeks.

"You are a lovable chipette, Jean." said Simon.

Jeanette hugged Simon close and their glasses met with a clinking sound.

"Oh, Simon, you are so sweet." cooed Jeanette.

"And you are so loving, Jeanette." said Simon.

Simon and Jeanette rubbed noses on their faces, because they always do that.

"Wow, Simon, I just love the way we rub our noses every time I love you." said Jeanette.

"I really love the way you have your hair to a bun, wearing your purple glasses, having purple eyes, and wearing your purple hoodie with your plaid shirt inside, blue pants, and purple shoes because that's why you're the prettiest purple clad chipette everyone has ever seen." explained Simon.

"That's so nice of you, Simon." replied Jeanette, hugging Simon even more.

"I love you, Jeanette." said Simon.

"I love you, too, Simon." replied Jeanette.

Just then, Dave called Simon's name, knowing it's time for school.

"I think it's time to go to school, Jeanette." said Simon as he walked over to Dave's car.

"Okay, I'll go get Brittany and Eleanor." replied Jeanette, walking up the steps of the tree house.

After Jeanette called Brittany and Eleanor, they boarded Dave's car and headed out for school. Dave told Simon what his morning was like.

"So, Simon, what did you do while we waited for the time to come before school starts?" asked Dave while focusing on the road.

"I told Jeanette how much I love her, because she is so loving." replied Simon.

"And I like how Simon has wonderful blue eyes, wears his blue glasses, and wears his blue sweater and blue jeans, all because we love each other, Mr. Seville I mean Dave." said Jeanette.

Alvin, the red clad chipmunk, and Theodore, the green clad chipmunk, rolled their eyes, avoid eye contact to Simon and Jeanette. Brittany and Eleanor did the same thing.

"Simon and Jeanette, you always keep each other together." said Dave.

"Indeed, Dave, indeed." replied Simon.

"I will never leave Simon, whenever I love him." said Jeanette.

Dave continued to drive the Chipmunks and Chipettes to school.

* * *

Simon and Jeanette are really a great couple to this story. The way they rub noses on their faces and even how much Jeanette loves Simon. I never knew making a Simon and Jeanette fanfiction could be better. My very first Simonette fanfiction. Everyone else would love how much Simon and Jeanette love each other. Really cute chapter, huh? This is where I'm going to stop here. Peace out.

I like to enjoy making Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 Cartoon Version fanfictions, but not the 80s Cartoon Version or the CGI Movie Version.


	2. Chapter 2: Not-So Good School Day

So far throughout the story, Simon and Jeanette are really a cute couple, because the way they love each other is that they rub noses on their faces and they often hug a lot. Well, the first chapter was cute, wasn't it? Later throughout the story, there will be some Alvittany and Theonor going to happen soon. I always know that the Chipmunks and Chipettes are so adorable. Anyways, the second chapter for this Simon and Jeanette fanfiction is now here. And this time I will not use end of chapter number for this story.

Enjoy Chapter 2, everyone. Peace out.

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 2: Not-So Good School Day

Dave finally arrived at school and dropped off the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"You six have a good school day." said Dave.

"We will, Dave." replied Alvin.

And with that, Dave drove away.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes entered the school and went to their lockers.

Simon talked to Jeanette before class starts.

"You know, Jeanette, I always like the way we come to our lockers every day and put our stuff inside." said Simon.

"Ah, yes, Simon, I just really love coming to school every day." replied Jeanette.

"By the way, Jeanette, you still love my gorgeous blue eyes, don't you?" asked Simon.

"Yes, Simon, I just love how your eyes are ocean blue." replied Jeanette.

"And I still love your purple eyes, Jeanette." said Simon.

"Oh, Simon, you are the most handsome blue clad chipmunk ever." said Jeanette, giving Simon a hug.

"And you are the prettiest purple clad chipette ever, Jeanette." said Simon, hugging Jeanette back.

Again, their glasses met with another 'clinking' sound. Simon and Jeanette love the way their glasses met every time they love each other.

"I just love how our glasses meet every time I hug you, Simon." said Jeanette.

"And that's why your glasses are purple and mines are blue." replied Simon.

Simon and Jeanette hugged more and rubbed noses again.

"You really love to rub noses on my face, don't you, Jeanette?" asked Simon.

"Yes, Simon, I love rubbing my nose on your face." replied Jeanette.

"I love you, Jeanette." said Simon.

"I love you, too, Simon." replied Jeanette.

Simon and Jeanette kissed. Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor saw the whole loving thing.

"Eww!" disgusted Brittany.

"Gross!" said Theodore.

"Disgusting!" said Alvin.

"My eyes! It burns!" said Eleanor.

"What are you guys complaining about?" asked Simon.

"You two kissed and that made me sick." replied Alvin.

"You two do this every time that it makes me vomit." said Brittany.

"Every time you kiss Jeanette, it hurts my eyes." said Eleanor.

"And I hate to say that kissing is totally gross." said Theodore.

"I'll have you know that Jeanette and I are the adorable couple and kissing Jeanette is not gross!" said Simon angrily.

"Yeah! Don't ever say kissing is gross!" replied Jeanette angrily.

"Don't listen to them, Jeanette, they're no good to us." advised Simon.

"Someday, they need to learn to treat with respect." replied Jeanette.

"Well, we better get to Miss. Smith's class right away." said Simon, entering Miss. Smith's classroom.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes went to their small desks of Miss. Smith's classroom.

Class started and Miss. Smith silenced the whole classroom.

"Okay, class, today I hope some of you pass the test. Some of you did good and some of you did not. So, I will pass out your graded tests." explained Miss. Smith.

Miss. Smith started off with Alvin and Brittany's graded tests.

"Alvin, you did good, but you only missed one, so you and Brittany get an A." said Miss. Smith, handing the red clad chipmunk and the pink clad chipette their graded tests.

"Alright!" said Alvin happily.

"Looks like all that studying helped." said Brittany.

Next, Miss. Smith handed Theodore and Eleanor their graded tests.

"Theodore and Eleanor, you two are the greatest students in my classroom, so both of you got an A+ on your test." said Miss. Smith, giving the green clad chipmunk and the aqua green clad chipette their tests graded.

"Great job, Eleanor." said Theodore.

"Good job, Theodore." replied Eleanor.

Finally, Miss. Smith handed Simon and Jeanette their tests, but she angrily glanced at them.

"Simon and Jeanette, you two didn't study for the test, so I'm afraid both of you got an F." said Miss. Smith, giving the blue clad chipmunk and the purple clad chipette their graded tests.

"Oh, man, I studied so hard that I failed the test." complained Simon.

"I failed the test, because I forgot to study." said Jeanette.

"That's right! You two are the worst students ever." said Miss. Smith.

Simon laid his head down on his desk.

"Ha! You and Jeanette are the worst." teased Alvin.

"You could never ace any test that is." joked Theodore.

Jeanette looked at Simon, who had his head laid down on his desk.

"You and Simon are really not good testers." chuckled Eleanor.

"Both of you are big failures." laughed Brittany.

Anger boiled inside Jeanette's body.

"I hate failing tests, Miss. Smith, I always like to ace everything!" said Jeanette angrily.

"Too bad, Jeanette, you're still the worst student." replied Miss. Smith angrily.

"Don't call me the worst student ever!" said Jeanette angrily, throwing a balled up paper at Miss. Smith.

Jeanette threw the balled paper so hard that it knocked Miss. Smith's glasses off and onto the floor. Her glasses broke into pieces. Everyone laughed.

"How could you, Jeanette?! Don't you know how much my glasses cost?" asked Miss. Smith.

"How much?" replied Jeanette angrily.

"It cost me $15! Now I have to get me new ones!" said Miss. Smith.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Smith." said Jeanette sadly.

"Sorry doesn't count, Jeanette, I'll never forgive you." said Miss. Smith angrily.

Jeanette felt sorry for herself. The purple clad chipette didn't mean to break Miss. Smith's glasses, and she also doesn't want to be the worst student ever. She sadly hung her head down.

Class ended and the Chipmunks and Chipettes went to the cafeteria for lunch. Alvin and Theodore sat with Brittany and Eleanor, while Simon is sitting with the other students and Jeanette was sitting alone.

"It was so funny that Jeanette threw the paper at Miss. Smith's glasses and broke it to pieces." joked Alvin.

"That makes me laugh nonstop." said Eleanor.

"Hilarious, Alvin, really hilarious." said Brittany, eating her lunch.

"I laugh really hard at that scene, Alvin." laughed Theodore.

Alvin, Theodore, Eleanor, and Brittany carried on eating their lunches.

Simon was angrily enjoying his lunch with the other students.

"Darn that Alvin and Theodore. They think they say I am the worst student. I always hate being the worst student. I want to be good like you guys." said Simon.

"Take my advice, Simon. Don't listen to them." said one of the students, sitting next to Simon.

"Thanks." replied Simon.

Jeanette was sadly eating alone, thinking about the tragedy that happened in Miss. Smith's class. Then, a girl and a boy showed up and make fun of Jeanette.

"Oh, look! It's that purple clad chipette, who failed her test." teased a girl named Amber.

"Yeah, and I heard that she knocked Miss. Smith's glasses off." laughed the boy named Cheesy.

"Stop! You think that's funny?" asked Jeanette angrily.

"It's really funny though." said Amber.

"You totally are the worst from Miss. Smith's classroom." Cheesy said.

"How's this for the worst?" asked Jeanette, throwing her food at Amber.

"Yuck!" Amber disgusted.

"Eat this!" said Jeanette, throwing more food at Cheesy.

"Sick!" said Cheesy.

"Food fight!" shouted one of the students and the other students began throwing food at the other students.

The food fight was going nonstop until the cafeteria, all of the students, and Amber and Cheesy were completely covered in food.

"We're telling the principal about this." said Amber and Cheesy.

Jeanette was going to be in big trouble for causing mayhem in the school.

The next thing Jeanette knew was she is in the principal's office.

"So, Jeanette, I don't suppose to have anything to say?" asked the principal.

"Not exactly." replied Jeanette.

"Well, Jeanette, from what I heard is that you failed a test, knocked Miss. Smith's glasses off, caused a food fight at the cafeteria, and then Amber and Cheesy told me you covered them in food." explained the principal.

"Principal, I didn't mean to do all this and I don't want to be called the worst student ever. Honest." said Jeanette sadly.

"Well, Jeanette, if you keep being the worst student, then you won't be the best student ever." said the principal.

"I understand, principal." said Jeanette sadly.

"And if you cause more mayhem, Jeanette, there will be consequences and you will get detention." said the principal.

"Yes, principal." replied Jeanette sadly.

"Okay, you are free to leave my office." said the principal.

Jeanette sadly began to leave the principal's office. The purple clad chipette hoped she won't be insulted by anyone else she knew of.

"I hate being insulted. I hope things will turn okay and be back to normal." Jeanette said to herself and she finally exited the principal's office.

* * *

So, the first part of the second chapter was adorable, but things turn different for Simon and Jeanette. They are considered the worst students of Miss. Smith's classroom. It was funny that Jeanette broke Miss. Smith's glasses. And another thing is that Jeanette caused a food fight and getting Amber and Cheesy messy. Then, the principal explained Jeanette of how she did those bad things. The principal warned Jeanette that if there's more mayhem, consequences are face. Poor Jeanette. She doesn't look like she's having a good day. Second chapter done. Toodles.


	3. Chapter 3: From Bad to Worse

I just don't believe it. I have never gotten that many followers and favorites who are liking this Simon and Jeanette fanfiction. And I have gotten many views so far. And I bet I might have more followers and favorites every time they wait for new chapter to be posted up. Anyway, this is where things are going bad for Jeanette for not having a good school day. She is being more insulted to more students than ever.

Enjoy Chapter 3. Toodles.

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 3: From Bad to Worse

After Jeanette left the principal's office, she walked down the hallway, hoping to not cause more mayhem in the school. The purple clad chipette couldn't get her mind off of failing her test, knocking off Miss. Smith's glasses, and causing a food fight in the cafeteria.

"Get it together, Jeanette, you still have the time before school ends." she said to herself.

As Jeanette continued to walk down the hallway, she ran into Kevin and Derek. They began to tease her and make fun of her.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't that purple clad chipette, who cause some trouble in the school." chuckled Kevin.

"Yeah, and you made me laugh hard that when you knocked Miss. Smith's glasses off and broke it to pieces." laughed Derek.

This made Jeanette furious and began to yell at them.

"You think that's funny?! Knocking Miss. Smith's glasses off and causing a food fight in the cafeteria? I don't think that funny! And I know that you need to stop insulting me!" yelled Jeanette at Kevin and Derek.

"The food fight you caused in the cafeteria was funnier than ever." said Kevin.

"The principal warned me if I cause more mayhem, there will be consequences for me!" said Jeanette furiously.

"Well, you are just a purple clad chipette, who gets insulted by us." teased Derek.

"I do not want to be more insulted!" yelled Jeanette.

"And what's the matter? What are you going to do to us?" asked Kevin.

"Are you going to cry, crybaby?" asked Derek.

"Crybaby! Crybaby! Crybaby!" laughed Kevin and Derek.

Jeanette was more furious than ever.

"STOP CALLING ME A CRYBABY! THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO GET YOU TWO FOR INSULTING ME AND CALLING ME A CRYBABY!" yelled Jeanette.

And with that, Jeanette began to beat up Kevin and Derek for calling her a crybaby.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Get off of me!" said Kevin.

"Ouch! Oof! Ow! You're hurting me!" said Derek.

"This is what you get for calling me a crybaby!" said Jeanette and continued to beat up Kevin and Derek.

The fight went on until Jeanette finally stops beating Kevin and Derek up. Kevin's nose was bleeding and Derek had several scratch marks on his face.

"My poor nose." said Kevin, using a tissue to wipe off the blood.

"Ow! My face. It hurts." said Derek.

"Don't ever call me a crybaby!" said Jeanette and began to walk down the hallway even more.

"Come on, Derek, let's go to the nurse's office." said Kevin.

"Agreed." replied Derek as he and Kevin walked to the nurse's office.

Jeanette couldn't believe that she was called a crybaby by Kevin and Derek. The day is turning worse for Jeanette.

"Ugh! That Kevin and Derek, thinking they call me a crybaby. I wish I don't want to be insulted more." said Jeanette.

Just then, Jeanette saw Alvin at the water fountain, taking a drink.

"Look who came to cause more trouble." chuckled Alvin.

"Alvin, stop telling me to get me into more trouble!" said Jeanette angrily.

"Oh, you are really a troublemaking chipette." teased Alvin.

"I am not a troublemaking chipette. I am a purple clad chipette!" yelled Jeanette.

"You are still considered a purple clad, troublemaking chipette." laughed Alvin.

"STOP CALLING ME A TROUBLEMAKING PURPLE CLAD CHIPETTE!" screamed Jeanette furiously.

Jeanette took Alvin's cap off his head.

"Hey! Give it back!" said Alvin.

"I am going to ruin your cap for calling me a troublemaking purple clad chipette!" said Jeanette, running the fountain water all over Alvin's cap.

Alvin watched in horror of what Jeanette did to his cap.

At last, Jeanette turned the fountain water off and give the red clad chipmunk his wet cap.

"Look what you did, Jeanette! You ruined my cap!" said Alvin angrily.

"That's for calling me a troublemaking purple clad chipette!" said Jeanette angrily.

"It is my favorite cap that I wear every day and you ruined it!" fumed Alvin.

"I hope you get a new one and I will ruin it again!" said Jeanette, walking down the hallway farther.

"Oh yeah! Well, we'll see if Dave can me a new one!" said Alvin and stormed away.

Jeanette was still fuming to herself. First Derek and Kevin and now Alvin. The principal warned Jeanette that if more mayhem is caused in the school, she will have to face the consequences.

"I hope the school day will end. I just need to get to the tree house and rest and calm down a little." said Jeanette.

As Jeanette walked farther down the hallway, she saw Theodore next to the lockers.

"Oh, look, it's Jeanette, who is causing more mayhem in the school." joked Theodore.

"You don't want me to get me more trouble than ever, Theodore!" said Jeanette.

"If you cause even more mayhem, you will face consequences." teased Theodore.

"You don't want the principal to notice this." said Jeanette.

"Well, you are a dirty chipette." laughed Theodore.

"I'm not a dirty chipette!" yelled Jeanette.

"Well, you're a dirty purple clad chipette." chuckled Theodore.

"STOP CALLING ME A DIRTY PURPLE CLAD CHIPETTE! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU ARE!" screamed Jeanette furiously.

"Who do you think I am?" asked Theodore nervously.

"YOU ARE A STINKY LITTLE BRAT WHO TEASED ME AND SIMON FAILING THE TEST, KNOCKING MISS. SMITH'S GLASSES OFF, AND CAUSING A FOOD FIGHT IN THE CAFETERIA! SO LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET LOST, YOU STINKY LITTLE BRAT!" yelled Jeanette furiously at Theodore.

This made the green clad chipmunk scared and he was shaking uncontrollably of what Jeanette said.

"How could you call me a stinky little brat?" asked Theodore.

"Well, you are a stinky little brat." replied Jeanette.

"I'm telling Simon and Miss. Smith about this." said Theodore and ran off crying.

"Theodore, come back!" said Jeanette.

Jeanette felt worse. She didn't mean to call Theodore a stinky little brat and making him cry. The purple clad chipette sadly hung her head down.

"I'm doomed." said Jeanette.

As Jeanette was walking to her locker to collect her backpack, she hears talking from inside Miss. Smith's classroom. Jeanette listened to the whole conversation.

"Simon, Theodore told me that Jeanette called him a stinky little brat and making him cry. Do we do that in school?" asked Miss. Smith.

"No, we do not call anyone rude names!" replied Simon.

"Alright, tell Jeanette to come in here, please." said Miss. Smith.

"Okay, I will." replied Simon.

Simon opened the door to Miss. Smith's classroom and let Jeanette in. She hopped onto Miss. Smith's desk and she fear that what she is going to say.

"Hello, Miss. Smith." greeted Jeanette nervously.

"Jeanette, we need to talk about your behavior." said Miss. Smith.

"Okay, go ahead, Miss. Smith." said Jeanette.

"Your behavior wasn't good, because you beat up Kevin and Derek and sending them to the nurse's office, ruining Alvin's cap, and making Theodore cry." explained Miss. Smith.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Smith, that won't happen again." said Jeanette.

"Alright, but this is your last warning, Jeanette, if you do more bad stuff, there will be consequences." said Miss. Smith.

"Yes, Miss. Smith." replied Jeanette.

"Okay, you're free to go." said Miss. Smith.

And with that, Jeanette hopped off of Miss. Smith's desk and exited the classroom.

The school day ended and Jeanette exited the front school entrance, sitting on the steps, feeling sorry to herself.

Just then, Simon showed up and told her what is the matter.

"Are you okay, Jeanette?" asked Simon.

"Yes, Simon, I'm okay." replied Jeanette, readjusting her purple glasses

"I am sorry for what you did in the school." said Simon.

"That's alright, Simon, I'm sorry I did all of that." replied Jeanette.

"I just can't believe you and I failed the test and be considered the worst students ever." said Simon.

"Yeah, and worse, Derek and Kevin called me a crybaby, Alvin called me a troublemaking purple clad chipette, and Theodore called me a dirty, purple clad chipette." explained Jeanette.

"Take my advice, Jeanette. Do not listen to them." said Simon.

"Thanks, Simon. I just want everything to be okay." said Jeanette.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, Jeanette." said Simon.

"Thank you, Simon." said Jeanette, giving Simon a hug.

"No problem, Jeanette." replied Simon, hugging Jeanette back.

"I just do not want to be insulted more." said Jeanette softly.

"No worries, Jeanette, I won't let anyone insult you." replied Simon, rubbing Jeanette's back.

"Well, I better get back to the tree house. Would you mind coming over later?" asked Jeanette.

"Sure thing, Jean." replied Simon.

"Okay, bye, Simon." said Jeanette, walking to the left to the way to the Chipettes' tree house.

"See you later, Jeanette." called Simon as he walked to right to the Seville residence.

As Jeanette was walking her way home to the Chipettes' tree house, she needs to get some rest of the many things she did at school.

"The school day was bad for me. I need to get home and rest and write more of my diary. And I hope Simon comes over and talk to me some more." said Jeanette as she continued walking home. She was feeling sad and tried hard not to cry.

* * *

Poor Jeanette. Things have gotten worse for her. Derek and Kevin called her a crybaby, whilst Alvin called Jeanette a troublemaking, purple clad chipette, and Theodore called her a dirty, purple clad chipette. Jeanette pay them back by beating up Kevin and Derek, ruining Alvin's cap and making Theodore cry. Near the end of the chapter, Simon comforts Jeanette and asked him if he comes over to the Chipettes' tree house later on. Thus ends this chapter. Couple of reviews would be nice and hopefully new authors. Peace out. See you later.


	4. Chapter 4: Simon Comforts Jeanette

It seems to Jeanette that she is not being herself, because she had been doing a lot of bad things at school, ever since she and Simon failed their tests and become the bad students. For this chapter, she comes home to the Chipettes' tree house and thought about her bad day at school and then Simon comes over to comfort Jeanette. I really hope Jeanette doesn't get insulted more or else she will run away and never come back. Chapter 4 up!

I am not the one who owns Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. Nickelodeon owns it.

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 4: Simon Comforts Jeanette

Jeanette was nearly close to the Chipettes' tree house, but she is becoming sad, because she had a bad day at school, and all of the bad things she did while she was there.

"My day has been the worst, because I have done all the bad stuff that I did." she said sadly.

Jeanette sadly walked passed the Seville residence and she finally made it home to the Chipettes' tree house and she sadly walked up the steps and entered inside the tree house.

After Jeanette entered the tree house, she walked up the steps to where the Chipettes' beds are and she sadly wrote more of her diary.

"This day is the worst day of my entire life." Jeanette said.

After Jeanette wrote her diary, she sat on her purple bed, and think of the things she did at school. The things she thought of made her more sad than what she thought.

The test, knocking off Miss. Smith's glasses, the cafeteria food fight, the principal's warning, beating up Kevin and Derek, ruining Alvin's cap, and making Theodore cry. All of these fell on top of Jeanette's mind.

Jeanette pulled the covers over her and began to cry softly.

"Why? Why did I do all of those things at school?" Jeanette said and continued to cry.

While Jeanette was crying softly, Simon came into the tree house.

"Jeanette? Are you here?" asked Simon.

He scanned around the tree house, looking for Jeanette.

"Where are you, Jeanette?" asked Simon.

Simon looked around every room for Jeanette, but he can't find her.

Then, Simon heard a sound, coming from upstairs, where the Chipettes sleep. The blue clad chipmunk went up the steps to follow the sound.

After Simon went the steps, he hear some crying sounds. Simon could hear Jeanette crying. He found Jeanette crying under the covers. The blue clad chipmunk walked over to Jeanette's bed and tell her what's the matter.

"Jeanette, are you okay?" asked Simon.

"Y-y-y-yes, Simon, I-I-I'm okay." muffled Jeanette under the covers.

"Really? Because I hear you're crying, Jeanette. Why's that?" asked Simon.

"It's j-j-just I h-h-h-h-had a bad d-d-day at s-s-school, Simon." replied Jeanette, still under the covers.

"Alright, Jeanette, come out and tell me what happened." said Simon.

Jeanette got out from under the covers and told Simon about everything that she did at school.

"I c-c-can't believe I did a-a-a-all the b-b-bad stuff I did at school." sobbed Jeanette.

"I'm so sorry, Jeanette." said Simon, comforting Jeanette.

"This is terrible! My day is the worst, because y-y-you and m-m-me failed the test, k-k-knocking Miss. Smith's glasses off, a-a-a-and causing a f-f-food fight in the cafeteria, getting Amber and Cheesy messy, a-a-and..." Jeanette couldn't finish her sentence and cried in Simon's sweater.

"There, there, Jeanette, I'm right here for you." said Simon, patting on her back for comfort.

Jeanette got her head off of Simon's sweater and it was soaked from Jeanette's tears. The purple clad chipette continued to tell Simon everything about her school day.

"Oh, Simon, why did I do all of the bad stuff I did at school?" asked Jeanette while tears run down her face.

"Jeanette, you didn't mean to did all the bad stuff." replied Simon.

"W-what's worse is that I d-d-didn't mean to b-b-b-beat up Derek and Kevin, ruining Alvin's c-c-c-cap, and m-m-making Theodore cry. A-a-a-and they c-c-called me r-r-rude names to m-m-m-me." cried Jeanette, unable to control her tears.

"Jean, I know why you're crying over these things, but all of those things, you don't need to cry over." said Simon.

"Oh, Simon, I'm just a mess. My worst day ever." sobbed Jeanette and cried into her pillow.

Simon hated it to see Jeanette cry. Whenever Jeanette cries, Simon is always there for her.

"Don't cry, Jeanette, your day isn't the worst day ever." said Simon, sliding his paw on her back for comfort.

"This is more worse than the time we want to win the Living Green Competition." muffled Jeanette in her pillow.

"I remembered that, Jeanette, but we lost the competition until we win next time." said Simon.

"Even worse is when the time Brittany teased me about wearing a clothespin on my head rather than a ponytail." muffled Jeanette and continuing to cry into her pillow.

"You just like to wear a clothespin on your head, right, Jeanette?" asked Simon.

"Yes." replied Jeanette in her pillow.

"Look, Jeanette, I know all the things you know is making you cry, but let me make it up to you. I will make things right for you and then you will never ever have to think about these things ever again. Okay, Jeanette?" asked Simon.

Jeanette lifted her head from her pillow with tears still running down her face.

"*sniff* You think so, Simon?" sniffed Jeanette, wiping tears away.

"I will make everything okay again and then your day will be much better." replied Simon.

Jeanette hugged Simon for comforting her.

"Thank you, Simon." said Jeanette.

"No fear, Jeanette, everything will be okay." replied Simon.

Jeanette broke the hug and spoke to Simon.

"You positive you're going to make things right for me?" asked Jeanette.

"Yes, Jean. Let me just go over to the Seville residence for something, so I'll be back in 20 minutes." said Simon and exited the Chipettes' tree house, leaving Jeanette by herself.

Jeanette flopped back on her purple bed, and laid there, staring at the ceiling.

"I hope Simon will make things okay, so my day will be much better to me." Jeanette said to herself.

Jeanette continued to stare at the ceiling until Simon comes back for something for Jeanette in 20 minutes or less.

* * *

Poor Jeanette. She had a bad day at school and Simon came over to the Chipettes' tree house to comfort Jeanette. She told Simon about everything she did at school. And things turn out okay when Simon tells Jeanette that he will make everything right for her and her day will turn out better for her. This chapter was emotional, tearjerking and cute at the same time. Two episode references are found in this chapter. Chapter 4 ends here. More coming soon. See you later. Some other chapters might be emotional and tearjerking later on.


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving the Tree House

If you guys on fanfiction are wondering why Chapter 4 wasn't the one that was going to happen to Jeanette is because Simon comforts her about her bad day at school. Simon tells Jeanette that if he can do everything right for her, Jeanette's day will be much better and everything will be back to normal. This is really what is going to happen for Jeanette. Do you know what this means? She is running away from the Chipettes' tree house and never coming back! This is not going to be good.

Hope you enjoy Chapter 5.

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 5: Leaving the Tree House

Jeanette was still laying on her purple bed, and she had been staring at the ceiling of ten minutes. Although, Jeanette was still wondering if Simon comes back here, he will make everything alright. All Jeanette wanted was to make everything back to normal with the help of Simon.

"I hope Simon comes back here and to help me make everything right." said Jeanette.

The purple clad chipette was getting thirsty and needs a drink water from the kitchen.

"I need to get a drink of water." said Jeanette, getting up from her purple bed.

As Jeanette walked down the steps, she didn't realized that Alvin and Theodore were here.

"Alvin? Theodore? What are you two doing here?" asked Jeanette.

"Brittany and Eleanor invited us here for a play date." replied Alvin.

"A play date?" asked Jeanette.

"Yes, Jeanette, me and Eleanor like to love each other a lot." replied Theodore.

"And I somehow managed to get a new cap for my play date with Brittany." said Alvin.

"Well, Alvin, if anything happens to me, your new cap will be all messed up again." warned Jeanette.

"I like to see you try that one." said Alvin.

Just then, Brittany and Eleanor showed up.

"You two ready for our play date?" asked Brittany.

"You bet!" replied Alvin.

"Alright, but first, me and Britt need to go upstairs for something. It might take us fifteen to twenty minutes." said Eleanor as she and Brittany went the stairs, where their beds are.

Alvin realized that the green clad chipmunk was squinting his eyes.

"I wish I have some glasses to see." said Theodore.

"Don't worry, Theodore, here are your glasses." said Alvin, snatching Jeanette's purple glasses off.

"Hey! Give those back to me!" said Jeanette angrily.

"What's the matter? You are a purple clad chipette with no glasses on!" teased Alvin.

"Give me back my glasses now!" ordered Jeanette.

"You are a purple clad, blinded chipette." laughed Alvin.

"I am not a purple clad, blinded chipette! Now give me back my glasses!" yelled Jeanette.

"Alright." moaned Alvin and he took off Jeanette's purple glasses from Theodore's eyes and gave them back to Jeanette.

"Thank you very much." said Jeanette angrily, putting her purple glasses back on her face.

"Look, Jeanette I'm sorry for..." the red clad chipmunk was cut off by Jeanette.

"Forgiveness will not count, Alvin, I'm going back upstairs and calm down a little." said Jeanette as she went up the steps to the Chipettes' beds.

"What's her problem, Alvin?" asked Theodore.

Alvin just shrugged and waited for Brittany and Eleanor for their play date.

Jeanette flopped back on her purple bed and decided to write more of her diary. She didn't realized that her diary was gone!

"Aah! Where's my diary?!" asked Jeanette.

Jeanette looked under her bed, Brittany's bed, and Eleanor's bed, but she can't find her diary.

Then, Jeanette hears laughter coming from downstairs. She looked down to see the pink clad chipette and the aqua green clad chipette sitting on the couch, reading Jeanette's diary.

"Oh, ho, ho, it is so funny, Eleanor! Jeanette likes to play with her hair all the time." laughed Brittany.

"And she also plays with her purple glasses most of the time." said Eleanor.

"She likes to hug her purple jacket a lot, too." said Brittany.

"And do you know what's the funniest of all?" asked Eleanor.

"What's so funny?" asked Jeanette, walking towards Brittany and Eleanor

"That you wet yourself all the time!" teased Eleanor.

"Take a look at your secret in your diary." said Brittany.

Jeanette looked at her secrets in her diary and shrieked. She realized that she peed herself and made her pants wet.

"Whoa. Did we really made you wet yourself, Jean?" asked Eleanor.

"YOU TWO READ MY DIARY?" asked Jeanette furiously.

"Well, yes." replied Brittany.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AND SIMON? YOU, ALVIN AND THEODORE MADE FUN OF ME AND SIMON FAILING OURS TESTS, ALVIN AND THEODORE CALLING ME MEAN NAMES AND STUFF, ALVIN TAKING MY GLASSES AWAY FROM ME, THINKING I AM A PURPLE CLAD, BLINDED CHIPETTE, AND NOW YOU READ MY SECRETS IN MY DIARY AND MAKE ME PEE MYSELF? THAT'S IT! I AM RUNNING AWAY FROM THE TREE HOUSE AND NEVER COMING BACK! EVER!" said Jeanette furiously.

Brittany and Eleanor heard what the purple clad chipette had said. This made them worried.

"You're running away, Jeanette?" asked Brittany.

"Yes." replied Jeanette. Her voice was breaking with tears coming to her purple eyes.

"Look, Jean, we mean to-" Eleanor was cut off by Jeanette.

"Just leave me alone! I hope you will have fun without me. I'm going to pack my stuff right now." said Jeanette, trying not to cry and went up to the Chipettes' bedroom.

This made Brittany and Eleanor feel terrible of Jeanette running away.

"What have we done?" asked Brittany.

"Jeanette's running away and never coming back. What went wrong?" asked Eleanor.

Jeanette was packing up her clothes, her picture of herself and Simon, and her pajamas in her purple suitcase. She pack her food in her knapsack. She also wrote a letter to Simon, knowing that she ran away. She got her chipmunk sized camping stuff. She was very sad, because she is leaving the tree house forever. Jeanette cleaned off tears off her face and went down the steps and say her goodbyes to her sisters.

"Well, Britt and Ellie, this is goodbye." said Jeanette sadly.

"Look, Jeanette, let's just-" Jeanette cut Brittany off.

"Don't want to hear it." said Jeanette.

"Come on, Jean, can't we just-" Jeanette cut Eleanor off, too.

"I said I don't want to hear it." said Jeanette sadly.

"What's going on over here?" asked Alvin with Theodore with him.

"I'm running away and never coming back." said Jeanette.

"What?!" said Alvin and Theodore.

"Tell Simon I love him and I hope you won't see me again. Goodbye." said Jeanette and she exited the tree house while crying her eyes out.

Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor were horrified.

"What have we done to poor Jeanette?" asked Eleanor.

"Simon is going to be furious of what we did to Jeanette." said Alvin.

"He won't like this." warned Brittany.

"He's not going to be happy." said Theodore.

Jeanette was sadly walking down the steps of the tree house while crying. She cleaned off her tears from her face.

"*sniff* Goodybye, Brittany. Goodbye, Eleanor, Goodbye, tree house. New life here I come. I am going into the woods for new life and friends." said Jeanette as she walked down farther down the sidewalk while crying and running away until she is finally gone.

It took twenty minutes for Simon to come back here for Jeanette. He didn't realized that it was about to rain.

"I better get inside the tree house right now." said Simon, climbing the steps of the tree house.

He went inside the Chipettes' tree house.

"Okay, Jeanette, I'm back here for...you." said Simon.

Simon could see Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor standing in front of him, smiling nervously.

"Jeanette, are you still here?" asked Simon.

Simon looked around every room inside the tree house, but Jeanette was nowhere to be seen. The blue clad chipmunk went into kitchen and he found an envelope on the counter.

"This letter must be for me." said Simon.

"Don't read it, Simon!" said Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor.

"I'm going to read it and that's final!" said Simon.

Simon opened up the envelope and he was horrified! It was a letter from Jeanette.

 _Dear Simon,_

 _I have run away from the tree house, because your brothers and my sisters made fun of me and being mean to me. I decided not to come back ever again. My day is more worse than ever. My life is miserable. I have decided to find new life, new home, and new friends in the woods. This is the saddest day of my life. I hope all of you are missing me. There is no reason why I decided to run away._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jeanette_

 _P.S I love you, Simon, and I missed you._

Simon looked terrible of what he read.

"Jeanette ran away?" he asked himself.

"We were the ones that made her run away." said Alvin.

"Yeah. We were the ones, Simon." said Eleanor.

"He's going to be furious, Alvin." warned Theodore.

"You're angry at us, right?" asked Brittany.

Simon was extremely furious.

"How could you make Jeanette run away?!" asked Simon.

"You see, we didn't mean to-" Simon cut Eleanor off.

"Jeanette has been my best counterpart for my entire life and, you made her run away and never coming back here! And, thanks to you, it is about to rain!" said Simon furiously.

"Oh, no! Poor Jeanette is going to be all wet when it rains" said Brittany sadly.

"This is bad, Britt, really bad." said Eleanor.

"I am going to tell Dave about this and he is not going to like it." said Simon, opening his chipmunk sized umbrella and exited the tree house.

"It raining right now and poor Jeanette out alone." said Theodore.

"Come on, Theo, let's go home." said Alvin with his chipmunk sized umbrella and exiting the tree house.

Brittany and Eleanor extended worried looks on their faces.

"What have we done for poor Jeanette?" asked Brittany.

"Oh, Jeanette, be safe." said Eleanor worriedly.

All Brittany and Eleanor can worry about is Jeanette, whilst Simon discusses Dave about the whole tragedy thing for later.

* * *

Did you see what Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor did? They made Jeanette run away from the tree house and never coming back! Brittany and Eleanor made Jeanette pee herself for reading her diary. Alvin and Theodore take Jeanette's glasses away. Jeanette had decided to find new life, home, and friends in the woods. Very sad for poor Jeanette. Simon was angry with Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor of what they did to Jeanette. All Simon can think of is Jeanette and he can't have life without Jeanette. Chapter 5 complete. More on the way. Peace.


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Woods

Jeanette is extremely fed up with Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor for making fun of her and forcing herself to leave the tree house. Simon was angry with his brothers, Brittany and Eleanor for making Jeanette run away. So, Jeanette finds new life in the woods, where no one can find her and enjoy herself living in the woods. In the meantime, Simon talks to Dave about what happen to Jeanette and he will talk to Alvin and Theodore about this soon.

Here comes Chapter 6 and enjoy!

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 6: Into the Woods

The rain was coming down hard and poor Jeanette was getting drenched by the rain. Her clothes and her hair were wet from the rain. Jeanette hated it to run away from the tree house and she also didn't like to be all wet from the rain.

"Brr, this rain is so c-c-cold. T-T-This wasn't s-s-s-supposed to be my idea of r-r-r-running away." shivered Jeanette.

As Jeanette continued to run away from the tree house, she sang "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong. The song is a very sad song. Jeanette began to sing while running away.

'I see trees of green, red roses, too

I see them bloom from me you

And I think to myself what a wonderful world

I see skies of blue and clouds of white

The bright blessed day and the dark sacred night

And I think to myself what a wonderful world

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky

Are also on the faces of people going by

I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do

But they're really saying I love you

I hear babies cry, and I watched them grow

They'll learn much more than I'll never know

And I think to myself what a wonderful world

Yes, I think to myself what a wonderful world" sang Jeanette.

Jeanette sang the whole song and she began to cry softly while she continued to run away from home. Finally, the purple clad chipette managed to leave the whole town. And she was far away from the tree house.

"Oh, my life is so miserable, because I ran away. And it's all because my sisters, Alvin, Theodore, and everyone else making fun of me." said Jeanette, still drenched from the rain.

Jeanette felt sadder than ever, because she missed loving Simon. Simon was Jeanette's best boyfriend ever and she missed the way they rub noses on their faces and the way they hug every time and their glasses clink every time. All Jeanette can think of is Simon, because she cares for Simon a lot.

At last, Jeanette found a new home, in the woods, of course. This is where no one can find Jeanette, so she went into the woods and find a dry place from the rain. Jeanette found a house in the middle of the woods. (A/N: This house was seen in the episode 'Kickin It Old School'). Jeanette went inside the house and dry herself from the rain.

Jeanette sat on the floor and unpacked her picture of herself and Simon. She is very sad, because Simon will always be with Jeanette whenever she needs him. She let her tears run down her face and onto the picture.

"Oh, S-S-S-Simon, I m-m-missed you, because A-A-A-Alvin, B-Brittany, T-T-Theodore, and E-E-Eleanor made fun of m-m-m-me and I r-r-r-ran away from the tree house." Jeanette's voice was shaky and she cried into her picture of herself and Simon.

 _"There, there, Jeanette, there's no need to cry."_ said a voice.

"W-W-Who said that?" asked Jeanette, lifting her head from the picture.

 _"This is Simon inside your picture and I heard what happened."_ said Simon's voice inside the picture.

"S-S-Simon, is that you?" asked Jeanette.

 _"Yes, Jean, this is me. So, tell me what happened."_ said Simon's voice from the picture.

"I-I-I ran away f-f-f-from the t-t-tree house and everyone made fun of m-m-m-me." sobbed Jeanette.

 _"I'm sorry that you ran away."_ said Simon's voice.

"It's awful! My sisters are m-m-m-mean to me and your b-b-brothers are really r-rude to me." said Jeanette with more tears running down her face.

 _"Your sisters aren't mean and my brothers are really rude, so I come to a solution to your problem."_ said Simon's voice.

"*sniff* You think you can solve my problem, Simon?" asked Jeanette, cleaning her tears away.

 _"Yes, and I'll tell you how to solve your problem."_ said Simon's voice.

"Okay, Simon, tell me how." said Jeanette.

 _"Okay, I will talk to Dave about you running away and then he will talk severely to Alvin and Theodore and then you will never have to run away ever again and that will solve your problem."_ explained Simon's voice.

"Thank you, Simon, I can always count on you." said Jeanette.

 _"Don't worry, Jeanette, your problem will be solved in no time."_ said Simon's voice.

"Thanks for your help anyway, Simon." said Jeanette.

 _"Don't mention it, Jeanette, I can help you at anytime I want."_ said Simon's voice.

Jeanette felt a little bit better, but it was still raining outside. The purple clad chipette decided to go asleep in the house and not thinking about missing living in the tree house with Brittany and Eleanor.

"Goodnight, Simon, hope you are not missing me." said Jeanette, looking at the picture of herself and Simon.

And with that, Jeanette drifted deeply into sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Simon was angrily entering the Seville residence. The blue clad chipmunk was fuming about his brothers, Brittany, and Eleanor for making Jeanette run away.

"Ugh, I can't believe my brothers, Brittany, and Eleanor made Jeanette run away. I am going to talk to Dave about this." said Simon angrily.

Simon saw Dave in the kitchen, making dinner for the Chipmunks. Dave could see that Simon was fuming to himself.

"Hey, Simon, you look angry. Why's that?" asked Dave.

"Dave, I need to talk to you about something." said Simon.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Dave.

"Something bad has happened to Jeanette and my brothers, Brittany, and Eleanor did something bad to Jeanette." explained Simon.

"What happened to Jeanette?" asked Dave.

"You might get furious about this, but Jeanette ran away." said Simon.

Dave was extremely shocked.

"WHAT?! Jeanette ran away?" asked Dave.

"Yes, when I came back to the Chipettes' tree house and tell Jeanette something, she was gone." replied Simon.

"Don't worry, Simon, I will have a talk with Alvin and Theodore about this when they get here." said Dave.

"Okay, Dave, I'm going upstairs." said Simon.

"You're not going to eat your dinner, Simon?" asked Dave.

"I'm not hungry, Dave." replied Simon, going upstairs to the Chipmunks' room.

Alvin and Theodore came inside the Seville residence and they see Dave standing angrily in front of them.

"Hey, Dave, how are you this evening?" asked Alvin nervously.

"We need to talk." said Dave angrily.

Dave, Alvin, and Theodore were eating their dinner and Dave spoke severely to Alvin and Theodore.

"Alvin, Theodore, Simon told me that you and the girls made Jeanette run away and that was not nice." said Dave angrily.

"It wasn't, Dave?" asked Theodore.

"No, it wasn't, Theodore! And as for you, Alvin, you are becoming a disgrace to my house ever since you and your brothers lived here!" fumed Dave.

"I am not a disgrace to your house, Dave." said Alvin.

"Yes, you are, Alvin!" said Dave.

"Am not!" argued Alvin.

"Am too!" said Dave angrily.

"Am not!" fumed Alvin.

"Am too!" said Dave.

"STOP FIGHTING!" shouted Theodore the loudest.

Alvin and Dave looked at the green clad chipmunk and he said something in a gentle voice.

"Look, I know you two fight all the time, but fighting is pointless. If we want to find Jeanette, all we have to do is make a plan to help us find her." explained Theodore.

Dave looked at the red clad chipmunk and he gave him and Theodore a warning.

"Alright, but if Jeanette is not back here in 10 days, you will be grounded for a month, okay?" asked Dave.

"Yes, Dave." replied Alvin.

"Okay, time for bed both of you." said Dave.

Alvin and Theodore were preparing for bed, but Simon was sitting on his bed, looking at the picture of Jeanette.

"Hey, Simon, are you still angry about Jeanette running away?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, I am still angry at you." replied Simon angrily.

"Gosh, you need to ease that temper a little bit." said Alvin, getting in bed.

"Yeah, Si, control your anger." said Theodore, getting ready for bed.

Dave came into the Chipmunks' bedroom. He walked over to Simon's bed and talk about what's wrong with him.

"Are you feeling okay, Simon?" asked Dave.

"I'm fine, Dave." replied Simon.

"Are you worried about Jeanette?" asked Dave.

"Yes, I'm worried about Jeanette, because if my brothers didn't make Jeanette run away, this wouldn't happen to her." explained Simon.

"I promise you and your brothers will help you find Jeanette, okay?" asked Dave.

"Okay, Dave, I'm going to watch the rainfall from the window." said Simon, getting off his bed.

"Okay, well, goodnight, boys." said Dave, clicking off the lights.

"Good night, Dave." said Alvin, Theodore, and Simon.

Simon was looking out the window, watching the rainfall, and he was really worried about Jeanette out there alone in the rain.

"Oh, Jeanette, I hope you're okay out there, and I missed you, and I hope you'll come home soon." said Simon worriedly.

Simon continued to watch the rainfall and he hoped Jeanette is okay out there alone in the rain.

* * *

This was a very sad chapter. Jeanette finally found new life and new home in the woods. She felt miserable that her life changed, because she ran away from the tree house. In the mean time, Simon told Dave about what happened to Jeanette. Dave talks Alvin and Theodore that he told them to help find Jeanette. And he warned them that if Jeanette isn't back in 10 days, they will be grounded for a month. I know this chapter is making you cry, because it was really emotional and tearjerking. You know the word tearjerking is really a word I already know. Chapter 6 is now officially complete. Peace out and toodles.


	7. Chapter 7: Life in the Woods

All of you are feeling sorry for Simon missing Jeanette, because we all know Jeanette is Simon's counterpart/girlfriend and we all know she is a purple clad chipette and she is always pretty all the time. Some chapters might contain mostly of Jeanette enjoying life in the woods and others contain Simon, thinking about Jeanette, but he can not stop thinking about her. So, what we have here is Jeanette spending her first day in the woods and she will be spending the entire first day, doing things while she is in the woods.

Here comes the seventh chapter, everyone.

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 7: Life in the Woods

(Day 1)

Next morning in the woods, the rain finally stopped and the sun shone brightly, drying out the rain. Last night, it was raining hard, and today it was going to be a sunny day in the woods. The forecast says that it's going to be sunny all day

At the old house in the middle of the woods, Jeanette woke up and she looked at her picture of herself and Simon. The purple clad chipette told Simon how was her night last night.

"Morning, Simon." said Jeanette.

 _"Morning, Jeanette."_ said Simon's voice.

"So, Simon, how was your night?" asked Jeanette.

 _"It went well. How's yours?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"It didn't turn out well, because I couldn't stop thinking about living in the tree house with my sisters." replied Jeanette.

 _"You couldn't stop thinking about home, Jeanette?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"Yes, Simon, if I didn't run away from the tree house, none of this would've happen." replied Jeanette.

 _"If you want your mind off of missing home, try to enjoy life in the woods. That might help."_ explained Simon's voice.

"Hmm, I guess enjoying in the woods could help me, Simon." said Jeanette.

 _"Enjoying new life always help you, Jeanette."_ said Simon's voice.

"Thanks for the tip, Simon." said Jeanette.

 _"You're welcome, Jeanette."_ said Simon's voice.

Jeanette got her chipmunk sized camping stuff and set her purple tent up and unrolled her purple sleeping bag.

"This is going to be my first day in the woods." said Jeanette to herself.

After Jeanette set up her purple tent and put her purple sleeping bag in, she pondered of what to do in the woods.

"What to do first in the woods." said Jeanette to herself.

Then, Jeanette had an idea that popped out of her head.

"I know, I'll take a walk in the woods, because taking walks is what I like best." said Jeanette.

And with that, Jeanette started her long walk in the woods.

As Jeanette took her walk in the woods, she saw green trees, well tons of them, a lake that she might go swimming later, and she sees wonderful flowers that she likes to smell.

"Wow! I love flowers and I love to play with them all day and smell them." said Jeanette, laying on the flower patch and staring at the sky.

Jeanette was laying on the flower patch for at least 15 minutes, until she resumed on walking around the woods.

"Well, I better get back on taking my walk around the woods." said Jeanette, getting up from the flower patch. Jeanette thought it was fun laying on the flower patch all day long.

"I always knew that flowers are my favorite." said Jeanette, resuming her walk around the woods.

(25 Minutes Later)

Jeanette managed to finish her walk around the woods. Taking long walks is what the purple clad chipette always knew was fun.

"Wow! That was a great walk around the woods that I ever had." said Jeanette.

Jeanette pondered of what to do next on her first day in the woods.

"What's next to do in the woods?" asked Jeanette herself.

Another idea popped out of Jeanette's head.

"I think I'll take a nice view of the woods." said Jeanette.

Jeanette climbed up a tree and she climbed from branch to branch trying not to fall and hurt herself, like the one that she fell in a bush from the Chipettes' tree house during Brittany's party. At last, the purple clad chipette reached the top of the tree and she couldn't believe her eyes! The view of the woods was magnificent.

"It's magnificent from up here." said Jeanette.

Jeanette's eyes were gleaming with tears of happiness going down her face, because she loves taking nice views of the woods.

"The view is so nice and wonderful." said Jeanette, cleaning away happy tears off her face.

The purple clad chipette had never seen the entire view of the woods before in her life.

"This is the greatest view of the woods that I ever seen to me." said Jeanette.

Jeanette continued to scan the entire view of the woods for an hour, until she had enough viewing for one day.

"That's enough viewing for me. Well, I better get down and I hope I don't get hurt this time." said Jeanette.

Jeanette climbed down the branches cautiously, so none of the branches will break. She didn't realize that a broken branch was coming her way. She stepped on the broken branch and fell.

"Aah!" screamed Jeanette.

Jeanette fell down until she landed in the bush with a thud.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." muffled Jeanette in the bush.

Jeanette came out of the bush and brushed the leaves off her clothes.

"That's was just like falling in the bush during Brittany's party." said Jeanette to herself.

Jeanette made her journey back to her purple tent and think of what to do next.

(6:00 P.M.)

Jeanette was beginning to feel hungry, so she gathered wood for her campfire.

"I wonder what's in my knapsack, so that I need to keep my energy up." said Jeanette.

While Jeanette had her campfire going, she got her knapsack and looked inside. Inside her knapsack was a full time supply of hotdogs and some canned goods. She decided to have two hotdogs per day to keep her energy up.

"I guess two hotdogs can help me a little." said Jeanette.

Jeanette attached her hotdog on the stick and set it not too close to the campfire and let it cook for a minute or two. After it was cooked, Jeanette set it on a bun, ate it, and she had another.

After her second hotdog, Jeanette decided what to do next in the woods after eating.

"Let's see. I took a walk in the woods, took a view of the woods, what's next?" asked Jeanette to herself.

Jeanette, then, knew what to do before her first day in the woods end.

"I think I'll do stick drawing." said Jeanette.

Jeanette got a stick and found a patch of dirt on the ground. The purple clad chipette decide what to draw on the dirt.

"Hmm, I think I'll draw something special to me." said Jeanette.

Jeanette drew on the dirt for something special for her. She drew for over an hour. At last, she finished drawing on the dirt. It was a face drawing of herself. It showed a face of Jeanette with her hair to a bun, purple eyes, and purple glasses. She felt pleased to herself.

"Ah, yes, Jeanette, your face will always be the prettiest face ever." said Jeanette.

Jeanette realized that the sun is going down.

"It's getting late. I better get back to my tent and roast me a marshmallow." said Jeanette, making her way back to her tent.

Back at Jeanette's tent, she cooked up a marshmallow on a stick and ate it. Jeanette yawned and that means it's time for bed.

"I better get some shut eye." said Jeanette.

As Jeanette was heading inside her tent, she forgot the one thing she knew.

"I almost forgot my picture of myself and Simon." said Jeanette.

Jeanette went inside the old house and picked up her picture of herself and Simon and carried it inside her tent.

Jeanette was in her pajamas with purple stripes and she told Simon how her first day in the woods went.

 _"So, Jean, how was you first day in the woods?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"It went pretty well, Simon." replied Jeanette, getting in her purple sleeping bag.

 _"Tell me what you did at your first day in the woods."_ said Simon's voice.

"I took a walk in the woods, took a view of the woods, and made a dirt drawing of myself." explained Jeanette.

 _"See, I knew enjoying life in the woods could help getting your mind off of missing home."_ said Simon's voice.

"I guess it did help me at first, Simon." said Jeanette, taking off her purple glasses.

 _"Well, Jeanette, you better get some sleep."_ said Simon's voice.

"Good night, Simon." said Jeanette.

 _"Good night, Jeanette."_ replied Simon's voice.

And with that, Jeanette went to sleep.

* * *

Jeanette really did enjoy first her day in the woods. She had to get her mind off of missing the tree house, by enjoying life in the woods. First, she took a walk in the woods, because taking walks is what Jeantte likes. Second, she took a nice view of the woods and didn't climb down the tree carefully and hurt herself. And lastly, she made a dirt drawing of her face, because we all know Jeanette is the prettiest chipette ever and everyone loves Jeanette. And that's how Jeanette spent her first day in the woods after she ran away from the tree house. Chapter 7 is done. More of these coming soon. Later.


	8. Chapter 8: A Day Without Jeanette

Jeanette seemed to be enjoying her new life in the woods pretty good. Her first day turned out pretty well from the previous chapter, because it helped her getting her mind off of missing home. In this chapter, Simon thinks about having a day without Jeanette being with him. All he knows is that he really loves Jeanette a lot, but he can not have a day without Jeanette. Simon tried everything to stop thinking about Jeanette after she ran away, but it couldn't help him. Meanwhile, Alvin and Theodore are trying their best to plan on helping Simon find Jeanette.

Chapter 8 now up. Enjoy!

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 8: A Day Without Jeanette

(Day 2)

Next morning, Jeanette woke up and she thinks about what to do for her second day in the woods. The purple clad chipette picked up her picture of herself and Simon and talked to Simon of what to do now.

"Hey, Simon, what should I do next for my second day in the woods?" asked Jeanette.

 _"How about cloud watching."_ replied Simon's voice.

"Cloud watching?" asked Jeanette.

 _"Yes, Jeanette, just imagine what clouds look like."_ replied Simon's voice.

"Cloud watching is one of my best things ever! Thanks, Simon." said Jeanette.

 _"It was worth it, Jeanette."_ replied Simon's voice.

Jeanette got out of her purple tent and laid on the ground to watch the clouds.

"I'm going to relax and watch the clouds." said Jeanette.

Jeanette saw the first cloud form and it was a cloud form of a car.

"That's just like a car." said Jeanette.

Jeanette saw another cloud and it's a form of a snake.

"That's a snake." said Jeanette.

Another cloud came to Jeanette's view and it was a form of a bird.

"That looks like a bird." said Jeanette, pointing at the cloud.

Another cloud came and it was a form of Jeanette herself.

"Wow! That's just like me." said Jeanette, gazing at her own cloud form.

Another cloud came and this time, it was a form of Simon.

"That's just like Simon. Simon! Gosh, I forgot about Simon missing me. Oh, man, I hope he's having a day without me." said Jeanette, disappointed.

Jeanette focused on watching the clouds rolling by, getting her mind off of Simon missing her.

Meanwhile at the Seville residence, Simon didn't sleep good last night, because Jeanette was his main problem and that's why he loves her a lot, and right now he misses Jeanette. The blue clad chipmunk got out of bed and went to change into his normal clothing. Alvin and Theodore got out of bed, too, still in their pajamas.

"Morning, Simon." said Alvin and Theodore tiredly.

"Morning, bros." replied Simon.

"Did you sleep well, Simon?" asked Alvin.

"No, it's all because I think about Jeanette." replied Simon.

"You were thinking about Jeanette last night, Simon?" asked Theodore.

"Yes, and I couldn't stop thinking about her." replied Simon.

"So, you're going to have a day without Jeanette with you, Simon?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin, and that's why I can't live without Jeanette being with me." replied Simon.

"You are still mad at us, right?" asked Theodore.

"Yes, I'm still mad at you two for making Jeanette run away and I'm not going to help you find her." replied Simon angrily.

"But, Simon, Dave told me and Theodore that if Jeanette is not back here in 10 days, he will ground both of us for a month." explained Alvin.

"Yeah, please we'll help you, Simon." said Theodore.

"Just leave this room and let me have some privacy." said Simon.

"Okay. C'mon, Theodore, you heard what he said." said Alvin as he and Theodore exited the Chipmunks' bedroom.

Alvin and Theodore went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Dave was in the kitchen, pouring cereal for the Chipmunks.

"Morning, boys." said Dave.

"Morning, Dave." replied Alvin and Theodore.

Alvin and Theodore sat and enjoyed their cereal and Dave spoke to them of how finding Jeanette is getting.

"Are you two working on helping Simon find Jeanette?" asked Dave.

"We're trying, Dave, but Simon said he won't help us." replied Alvin.

"You two better watch out, because you have 8 days left and if no days are left, both of you are grounded for a month." explained Dave.

"Don't worry, Dave, we will find Jeanette. We promise." said Alvin.

"Okay, and I will talk to Simon about why he misses Jeanette." said Dave.

"Alright, Dave, it's a deal." said Alvin.

Dave resumed on eating his breakfast and the green clad chipmunk talked to Alvin how it went well.

"Are we really going to find Jeanette, Alvin?" asked Theodore.

"Yes, Theo, and I bet Brittany and Eleanor can help us, too." replied Alvin.

"Good idea, Alvin, you, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor can all help find Jeanette." said Dave.

"Okay, Dave, we're going to their tree house right now." said Alvin as he and Theodore exited the Seville residence.

"Good luck." called Dave.

At the Chipettes' tree house, Alvin and Theodore talked to Brittany and Eleanor about helping Simon find Jeanette.

"So, you see, Simon is feeling miserable, because he misses Jeanette. That's why Simon is having a day without Jeanette being with him." explained Alvin.

"We came over here to help us find Jeanette." said Theodore.

Brittany and Eleanor gazed at each other.

"Well, we can help you alright if that's okay with you." said Brittany.

"Yes, we can help you find our sister." said Eleanor.

Alvin and Theodore told Brittany and Eleanor about their play date being ruined after Jeanette ran away.

"Britt, I'm so sorry that we didn't have a chance to have our play date." said Alvin.

"It's alright, Alvin, I'm sorry, too." replied Brittany, putting her paw on the red clad chipmunk's shoulder.

Theodore talked to the aqua green clad chipette about their play date spoiled.

"I'm sorry that our play date got ruined after your sister ran away." said Theodore.

"It's okay, Theodore, I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to have one." replied Eleanor, wrapping her arm around him.

Brittany and Eleanor talked to Alvin and Theodore if they can zip line over to the Chipmunks' bedroom and talk to Simon.

"Can we zip line over to your room and talk to Simon?" asked Brittany.

"Not right now, Britt." replied Alvin.

"Why not?" asked Brittany.

"He's still mad at us right now." replied Alvin.

"What should we do?" asked Eleanor.

"We'll have to wait until he eases his temper." replied Theodore.

"Okay, then, until Simon eases his temper, he can help us find Jeanette." said Brittany.

"Okay, well, me and Theodore better leave now. See you girls, later." said Alvin with Theodore with him, exiting the Chipettes' tree house.

"See you later, Alvin and Theodore." said Brittany and Eleanor.

(8:30 P.M.)

That night, Dave spoke to Simon of why he misses Jeanette and how his day without her turned out to be.

"So, Simon, how come you are missing Jeanette?" asked Dave.

"I miss Jeanette, because I love her very much and she will always be there for me." replied Simon.

"Simon, I promised Alvin and Theodore that they can help you." said Dave.

"Not at this moment, Dave, I need to control my anger a little tiny bit." said Simon.

"Alright, Simon, but Alvin and Theodore promised Brittany and Eleanor that they can help you." said Dave.

"Ugh! Brittany and Eleanor. I still can't believe they made Jeanette run away." said Simon menacingly.

"Now, now, Simon, I know those two girls made Jeanette run away, but they must help you." promised Dave.

"Okay, Dave, once I controlled my anger, I will, somehow, let Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor help me find Jeanette." explained Simon.

"Attaboy, Simon! I knew you can count on me." said Dave.

"Yes, Dave, a day without Jeanette isn't right for me." said Simon.

"You'll get over it, Simon." replied Dave.

At that moment, Alvin and Theodore came in the Chipmunks' bedroom.

"So, you two promised Brittany and Eleanor to help Simon?" asked Dave.

"Yes, Dave, and they did yes they can help." replied Alvin.

"And we apologized Brittany and Eleanor that we didn't have a chance to have our play date." explained Theodore.

"Well, Simon said that once his anger is controlled, you will help him find Jeanette." said Dave.

"A deal's a deal, Dave." said Alvin.

"Alright, boys, it's time for bed." said Dave.

The Chipmunks were preparing for bed and Alvin spoke to Simon.

"Don't worry, Si, we promise that we will help you find Jeanette." promised Alvin.

"Well, my anger has got the best of me now." said Simon.

"I hope your anger is controlled anytime soon." said Theodore.

"Well, I'm still mad at myself." said Simon.

"Alright, boys, goodnight." said Dave.

"Goodnight, Dave." said Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

Simon laid on his bed and thought what he is going to do without her Jeanette being here.

 _"What am I going to do without Jeanette? How am I going to live without her for the rest of my life?"_ thought Simon.

Back at the woods, Jeanette has just finished cloud watching, because cloud watching is what Jeanette likes. It's like imagining of what a cloud form looks like.

Jeanette went inside her purple tent, changed into her pajamas with purple stripes and talked to Simon of how cloud watching went.

"You know, Simon, cloud watching was fun for me." said Jeanette.

 _"It was, Jeanette?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"Yeah, you know, it's like you imagine what a cloud form looks like." replied Jeanette.

 _"What cloud forms did you imagine?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"I imagined that the cloud forms look like a car, a snake, and a bird. You know what's the most thing I imagined?" asked Jeanette.

 _"What's the most thing you imagined?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"That I imagined a cloud form of me and another is you. And I really miss you, Simon." said Jeanette, feeling down.

 _"Don't feel down, Jean, you still have me in your picture."_ said Simon's voice.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot that I got you in my picture of me and you." said Jeanette, chuckling.

 _"You will always remember me, Jeanette."_ said Simon's voice.

"Always, Simon. Well, better get some sleep." said Jeanette.

 _"Sleep tight, Jeanette."_ said Simon's voice.

"Sleep good, Simon." replied Jeanette.

After having a talk with Simon, Jeanette went off to sleep.

* * *

Simon's day isn't turning out good, because he was thinking all about Jeanette. This results Simon in a day without Jeanette being with him. Simon always likes Jeanette no matter what. Everybody knows that Simon will always love for Jeanette and that's why Simon and Jeanette are together. As you all know, Simon and Jeanette are the cutest couple ever, but, for Simon, he can't live without Jeanette. At the end of the chapter, Alvin and Theodore promised Simon that they can help him Jeanette, along with Brittany and Eleanor, but first things first, Simon needs to ease his anger a tiny bit. We all know that Simon loves Jeanette very much. I will see you all later. Peace out.


	9. Chapter 9: Argument at School

This can't be happening! I am almost reaching to 20 reviews and I'm almost getting up to 10 favorites and followers who are really liking this story. I just don't believe it! I am getting that much favorites, followers, and reviews so far. Anyway, from the last chapter, Simon lived a day without Jeanette and he gets help from Alvin and Theodore, along with Brittany and Eleanor for helping him find Jeanette. In this chapter, things will get intense. Simon and Brittany have a big argument at school for thinking Brittany was the one who made Jeanette run away.

Chapter 9 is now officially up. Enjoy.

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 9: Argument at School

(Day 3)

Day three has come quickly and Jeanette had decided of what to do for day three in the woods. Of course, she has a lot of catching up to do. The purple clad chipette knew that she had lot of things to do in the woods.

"What a pleasant morning." said Jeanette, yawning and getting out of her purple tent.

Jeanette sniffed the morning air and she thought that it smelled great for her.

"Mmm, smell that morning air." said Jeanette.

Jeanette went back in her purple tent and picked her picture of herself and Simon and told Simon of what is next to do in the woods for the third day.

"Simon, what's the next thing I should do for my third day in the woods?" asked Jeanette.

 _"What have you done so far?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"Let's see. I took a walk around the woods, took a nice view of the woods, did some dirt drawing, and cloud watching. What do you think I should do?" asked Jeanette.

 _"That's up to you to decide what to do."_ replied Simon's voice.

Jeanette pondered and pondered for at least 15 seconds of what to do in the woods on her third day. Suddenly, Jeanette knew what to do for her third day in the woods.

"Simon, I know what to do in the woods for my third day in the woods." said Jeanette.

 _"You do?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"Yes, when I was doing my walk around the woods, I saw a crystal, clear lake that I saw earlier. What does it mean?" asked Jeanette.

 _"It can be only one thing. You can take a nice swim in the lake for your third day in the woods."_ replied Jeanette.

Jeanette thought about Simon's response. Taking a nice swim in the lake might be the best activity Jeanette might do for her third day in the woods.

"That's a great idea, Simon, I'll take a nice swim in the lake for my third day in the woods." said Jeanette.

 _"Taking a nice swim can be helpful on hot days, Jeanette."_ replied Simon's voice.

Jeanette looked at the sun and Simon was right. It is a very hot day today.

"Wow, it's hot today, Simon." said Jeanette.

 _"You better find the lake and go for a swim for this hot day, Jean."_ replied Simon's voice.

"Alright, Simon, I'll take a nice dip in the lake. Thank you." said Jeanette.

 _"All in a day's work, Jeanette."_ replied Simon's voice.

Jeanette went to her purple suitcase and got her swimsuit out and went into the woods for a nice swim in the lake.

"Aah, there's nothing like enjoying a nice swim in the lake on a hot day." said Jeanette to herself.

At last, Jeanette saw the lake and she could see that it was crystal clear. Not only that the lake was clear for Jeanette, but it was also warm due to the rays of the sun. Jeanette thought that the lake might be warm enough.

"It's time to go for a swim, but I have change first and I'm not doing it in front of you. I'll have to change behind this tree." said Jeanette.

Jeanette had taken off her purple hoodie, plaid shirt, blue pants, and purple shoes. She is now in her swimsuit, revealing her belly with a purple bikini top and a purple bottom skirt.

"Now that I'm in my swimsuit, it's time for a nice swim in the lake." said Jeanette.

Jeanette went in the lake and she felt the warm sensation of the lake, because it was heated by the sun. Until at last, Jeanette got inside the lake and relaxed.

"This is more like a hot tub or like a resort." said Jeanette, relaxing in the lake.

Jeanette closed her eyes and let relaxation go through her body.

"This is the life. This is even more like a spa to me." said Jeanette with her eyes closed while in the lake.

Jeanette had never relaxed in the nice, warm lake before in her life.

"The warm lake helps me relax and feeling the warm sensation soothe my skin. Aah, relaxation." said Jeanette.

Jeanette relaxed in the warm lake for a while during a hot day for her third day in the woods.

At the Seville residence, the Chipmunks and Dave were having breakfast, and Dave spoke to Simon about how his anger is starting to get along.

"So, Simon, has your anger let up yet?" asked Dave.

"No, Dave, it's not. Why do I even bother." replied Simon.

"Well, Simon, we get angry most of the time." said Dave.

"I know, Dave, I act angry most of the time." replied Simon.

"Well, just don't get too angry at your brothers, okay?" asked Dave.

"Yes, Dave, I won't get too badly angry." replied Simon.

"That's my boy, Simon." said Alvin.

"Yeah. Being angry is not an option." said Theodore.

"Yeah, I won't get extremely mad at you, because we are brothers." said Simon.

"That's what I'm talking about you guys being brothers all the time." said Dave.

"That's what brothers are for, Dave." said Simon.

"Okay, it's time for school you guys." said Dave, getting his car keys.

"Okay, Dave, we'll get our backpacks." said Simon as he, Alvin, and Theodore went to collect their backpacks.

At school, Dave dropped off the Chipmunks, waved goodbye to him, and entered the school.

"Man, going to school without Jeanette isn't the right thing." said Simon, feeling disappointed.

"C'mon, Si, forget about Jeanette and we'll try to help you find her." said Alvin.

"We better hurry, Alvin, because we have 7 days left before we are grounded for a month." explained Theodore.

"Oh man, we better get to it, Theo." replied Alvin.

As the Chipmunks went to their lockers, they saw Kevin and Derek. Kevin's noses was covered in bandages, because his nose was bleeding badly and Derek had an ice pack to ease the scratches on his face.

"Oh my, Kevin and Derek, what happened to you?" asked Simon.

"Well, your purple clad friend beated me and Derek up after we called her a crybaby. And, as a result, I got a bloody nose and I had to go to the hospital and the doctor said that my nose won't recover until six weeks." explained Kevin.

"And I had several scratch marks on my face and the nurse give an ice pack to ease the pain of the scratches." said Derek.

"You know that Jeanette doesn't like to be called a crybaby and she doesn't like that at all." said Simon angrily.

Alvin put his paw on Simon's shoulder and Theodore did the same thing.

"Simon, remember what Dave said about your anger." advised Alvin.

"Don't get extremely furious." said Theodore.

Kevin and Derek glanced at each other and told Simon of what they can do to solve the problem.

"Is there anyway we can do to make it up to you?" asked Derek.

"Until we find Jeanette, you must apologize to her for calling her a crybaby." replied Simon.

"Deal." said Kevin, shaking Simon's paw.

And with that, Kevin and Derek went to Miss. Smith's classroom.

Before the Chipmunks could enter Miss. Smith's classroom, Simon saw a poster that got his attention.

"What's with that poster outside the hallway?" asked Simon.

"Oh, it says that someone is missing a lost puppy or something like that, Simon." replied Alvin.

"People that lost their puppy these days." said Simon.

The Chipmunks entered Miss. Smith's classroom and class started.

"Alright, class, let's make sure everyone is here." said Miss. Smith.

Miss. Smith scanned her eyes around the classroom to make sure that everyone is enrolled and then something caught Miss. Smith's eye. Jeanette was not in her small desk with Brittany and Eleanor.

"Excuse me, Simon, where's Jeanette?" asked Miss. Smith.

"I'll tell you why Jeanette is not here, Miss. Smith." said Simon, getting up from his small desk and onto Miss. Smith's desk.

"Okay, Simon, tell me." said Miss. Smith.

"You will get extremely furious if I say this, but Jeanette ran away." replied Simon.

Miss. Smith's eye were wide open of what the blue clad chipmunk said.

"Jeanette ran away? For what reason, Simon?" asked Miss. Smith.

"The reason why Jeanette ran away is because my brothers, Kevin, Derek, Amber, Cheesy, Brittany, and Eleanor were making fun of her and being rude to her and that's why she isn't here." explained Simon.

"Don't worry, Simon, we'll get to the bottom of this. You can go back to your seat now." said Miss. Smith.

"Will do, Miss. Smith." said Simon, getting back to his small desk.

"Simon, I really hope Jeanette is okay out there." whispered Theodore.

"If we don't find her soon, Miss. Smith will give us detention for a week." warned Alvin.

Simon turned his head to see Brittany and Eleanor in their small desks, chattering.

"Britt, do you think Simon will help us find our sister?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes, Ellie, he will soon after his anger is controlled." replied Brittany.

"Brittany." said Simon menacingly.

Brittany turned her head to see Alvin, Theodore, and Simon in their small desks.

"Hey, Simon, has your anger let up yet?" asked Brittany.

Simon let out an angry growl and turn his head away from Brittany.

"What's his problem?" asked Brittany to herself.

The rest of Miss. Smith's class wasn't getting along, because things are going to go bad for Simon.

The school day ended and Brittany and Eleanor met up with the Chipmunks by the lockers. Brittany spoke to Simon in a very gentle voice.

"Look, Simon, I know you're still angry, but can you please help us find Jeanette?" asked Brittany.

Simon angrily slammed his locker the loudest that it startled Brittany.

"That will not help, Brittany, you know what you did to Jeanette! You made her run away and now how will I live without her?" asked Simon angrily.

"I made Jeanette run away?" asked Brittany.

"Yes. It's your fault that you forced Jeanette to leave into the woods!" replied Simon angrily.

The pink clad chipette was very angry with Simon and they began to argue.

"My fault?! Are you saying that I made Jeanette run away, because I read her diary?!" asked Brittany angrily.

"Yes, Brittany! If you didn't read her diary, none of this would've happened!" replied Simon angrily.

"It isn't my fault that I made Jeanette run away after I read her diary!" fumed Brittany.

"It is your fault, Brittany! It's really your fault!" said Simon angrily.

Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor turned to see Simon and Brittany arguing.

"Oh, boy." said Alvin.

"Oh, no." said Theodore.

The aqua green clad chipette felt scared and hid behind Alvin and Theodore to avoid seeing the argument.

"I'm scared, Theodore." said Eleanor.

"I'm right for you, Eleanor." said Theodore, patting Eleanor's head.

Simon and Brittany continued arguing at each other.

"Very funny, Brittany! Reading Jeanette's diary is the result of her running away? I do not like the way you read her diary in the first place!" fumed Simon.

"Ha! I know about Jeanette's secrets and made her pee herself!" said Brittany angrily.

"You ruin everything, Brittany, you ruin my love with Jeanette and you messed up my life!" said Simon furiously.

"I'm not the one who is messing with you!" said Brittany angrily.

"You! You ticked off the people! You bit the hand, Brittany, you bit the hand!" said Simon.

"I'm not ticking you off, Simon, and I am not biting the hand!" said Brittany furiously.

"Are you saying that you are trying to get me into trouble for something I didn't do?!" asked Simon angrily.

"Well, yeah, you are doing something right now that we are arguing!" replied Brittany angrily.

"We are arguing is because you are the reason that nobody likes!" said Simon angrily.

"Shut up!" said Brittany.

"You shut up! You are being bossy to everyone and you act mean to Alvin all the time!" fumed Simon.

"I don't act mean to Alvin all the time, because we make up after we had an argument!" said Brittany.

"Yes, you are, Brittany! You are mean most of the time!" said Simon furiously.

"You are nothing but acting angry all the time!" said Brittany.

"You know what, Brittany, you are the meanest and bossiest, pink clad chipette and nobody likes you!" said Simon the loudest.

Brittany heard what Simon said. She looked hurt and she was shaking non stop.

"Nobody likes me, Simon?" asked Brittany.

"No, Brittany, they don't like you. Ever." replied Simon.

"How could you, Simon, I thought everyone likes me and you say they don't?" asked Brittany, feeling tears form in her blue eyes.

"No, Brittany. They hate you." replied Simon.

"You're a monster. I am a jerk of making Jeanette run away." said Brittany weakly.

Brittany glanced at Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor and they see tears spilling from Brittany's eyes.

"Don't look at me." said Brittany and ran out of the school, crying her eyes out.

The red clad chipmunk was extremely disappointed at Simon.

"Nice job, Simon, you totally hurt Brittany's feelings." said Alvin angrily.

"Oh, Alvin, I didn't mean to hurt her that much." said Simon.

"Simon, Brittany has been my best counterpart in my life and you totally blew it." said Alvin angrily.

"Look, Alvin, let's just-" Alvin cut Simon off.

"No, Simon, you helped enough today. I am going to help comfort Brittany. Good day to you." said Alvin, leaving the school.

Simon turned his head, eyeing Theodore and Eleanor.

"He's got a point, Simon, you hurt Brittany so badly." said Theodore.

Eleanor peeked out of Theodore and said something to him.

"Theodore, can I stay with you, because Simon got really angry." said Eleanor.

"Yes, Eleanor, I'll ask Dave." replied Theodore.

The green clad chipmunk angrily glanced at Simon of what he and Brittany did.

"That's low, Simon, that was uncool for you and Brittany having an argument." said Theodore angrily.

"Theodore, let's-" Theodore cut Simon off.

"Not right now, Simon, your anger has got the best of you. Good riddance." said Theodore as he and Eleanor exited the school.

Simon was now alone in the school. He didn't mean to hurt Brittany after they argued for thinking that Simon told Brittany was the reason that made Jeanette run away. He was most mournful. He felt sadness build inside his body.

"*sigh* What am I going to do now? I'm doomed." said Simon.

Simon sat on the floor, wrapped his arms around his knees, and placed his face on his knees and let depression build in his body after an argument with Brittany. He felt sorry to himself and he wants no one to see him sad.

* * *

This is not good! Simon is being mean to Brittany for thinking she was the reason for making Jeanette run away. Simon and Brittany had a colossal argument at school. Simon finished the argument for being rude to Brittany and that results of hurting her feelings and Alvin told Simon that wasn't nice. At the end of the chapter, Alvin went after Brittany to comfort her and Eleanor asked Theodore if she could stay with him after Simon and Brittany had their argument. Most of all, Simon is feeling sorry to himself for arguing with Brittany and hurting her feelings. Whew! Chapter 9 complete. Good day and more of these coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10: A Friend in Need

After Simon and Brittany had a colossal argument at school, Simon told Brittany that nobody likes her and resulting her to have her feelings hurt. Alvin told Simon that was uncool for him and Brittany having an argument and at the end of the previous chapter, Eleanor asked Theodore if she can stay at the Seville residence. It was because she was frightened by Simon and Brittany's argument. Alvin knew that he had to make things right for Simon and Brittany. The first thing Alvin must do is to comfort Brittany and this is what this chapter is about.

Please note that this is an Alvittany chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 10: A Friend in Need

After school, Alvin was still fuming about Simon and Brittany's argument at school, because Simon told that Brittany was the reason that made Jeanette run away. He thought that was unacceptable for Simon hurting Brittany that much. He was walking on his way home to the Seville residence, but he wants to go the Chipettes' tree house instead.

"Ugh, I can't believe Simon hurt Brittany severely after their argument. I must find a way to make it up to them." said Alvin to himself.

While Alvin is still fuming to himself, he arrived at the Chipettes' tree house. He hope that he will comfort Brittany and make things right for her and Simon. After Alvin went up the steps, he stopped at the door and took a deep breath.

"I really hope Brittany is okay inside the tree house." said Alvin.

Alvin went inside the tree house and looked around inside. He hears soft crying coming from upstairs.

"Britt, you in here? Is everything okay?" asked Alvin, walking up the steps to the Chipettes' beds.

When Alvin reached the Chipettes' beds, he found Brittany crying on her pink bed with tissues everywhere.

"Brittany, are you okay?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin, I'm okay." replied Brittany, her voice choked.

"Britt, I can see you are crying. You sure you're alright?" asked Alvin.

"Y-y-yes, Alvin, I'm f-f-fine." replied Brittany, blowing into her tissue.

Alvin walked over to Brittany and sat next to her, offering comfort.

"So, you and Simon had an argument at school, right?" asked Alvin.

Brittany looked at Alvin with tears spilling from her eyes.

"Yes, and Simon t-t-t-told me that I was the reason that m-m-made Jeanette run away and he also told me that n-n-n-nobody likes me." sobbed Brittany.

"Wait. Simon told you nobody likes you?" asked Alvin.

"*sniff* Yes, Alvin. Oh, I am a big jerk." replied Brittany and cried in Alvin's sweater.

Alvin hated it to see Brittany cry and whenever she cries it made Alvin sad. The red clad chipmunk hugged Brittany and rubbed his paw on her back for comfort.

"There, there, Britt, of course you are not a big jerk." said Alvin.

"But I missed Jeanette and I'm still a big jerk." mumbled Brittany in Alvin's sweater.

"No you're not, Britt, and you are my best counterpart ever and also you don't miss Jeanette that much." said Alvin.

Brittany lifted her head from Alvin's sweater and her face was soaked with tears.

"I do miss Jeanette, because she is my sister." said Brittany, letting her tears go down her face.

"I feel sorry for you, Britt." said Alvin in a gentle voice.

Brittany looked at Alvin with teary eyes and told him how she is Alvin's counterpart and why she misses Jeanette.

"Alvin, I've been your best counterpart for years and I really missed Jeanette." said Brittany, still have tears spilling down her face.

"You're saying that Jeanette is the prettiest chipette everyone has ever seen?" asked Alvin.

"*sniff* You could say that Jeanette is really pretty and I missed the way she wears her purple hoodie, plaid shirt, blue pants, and purple shoes." explained Brittany.

"And you miss her gorgeous purple eyes, purple glasses, and her brown hair into a bun?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin, Jeanette is such a sweet, loving, purple clad chipette, but right now, I miss her." replied Brittany, blowing in her tissue.

"Everything is going to be okay, Britt, I'm sure that we will find Jeanette sooner or later." said Alvin.

"But Simon was furious at me at school for thinking I'm the reason for making my sister run away." said Brittany with more tears streaming down her face.

"Ugh, that Simon. I told him that was unacceptable for him for hurting your feelings." said Alvin, fuming.

"My feelings are crushed. Devastated. I'm so sad that I made Simon sad as well." said Brittany and began to cry again.

"Don't cry, Britt, I will come up with something to make it up to you and Simon." said Alvin.

"There's no way how to solve the problem with me and Simon." said Brittany, still crying.

"Perhaps you're right. Let's not go with it right now." said Alvin.

Brittany's wet, blue eyes met with Alvin's blue eyes and she told Alvin all about their things they can reminisce.

"*sniff* Alvin, there are many things we did throughout the past." said Brittany with her wet eyes.

"You mean the time that I borrowed your baby sitting job, because it was an easy chore." explained Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin, and please don't borrow my baby sitting job ever again, okay?" asked Brittany.

"Okay, Britt, that won't happen again." replied Alvin.

"And there is a time that you and me compete of who will meet the princess." said Brittany.

"Yes, and I should've use good manners, because all I did is use bad manners." said Alvin.

"The next time we compete, use good manners." said Brittany.

"Good manners, indeed, Brittany." replied Alvin.

"And the time that you and me accidentally became mystic mates." said Brittany.

"I remember that, because I want to be the new Alvin and you the new Brittany." said Alvin.

"In the end, the curse broke and we no longer became mystic mates." said Brittany.

"I never want to be a mystic mate like you." said Alvin.

Brittany was still sad after she and Alvin reminisce of what they did.

"Oh, Alvin, I'm still sad, because of what happened at school." said Brittany and cried once more.

Alvin hugged Brittany again and rubbed her back for comfort again.

"Look, Britt, I know what happened at school, but until we figure out the problem, we'll soon make things right between you and Simon." explained Alvin.

"You figure this out later on?" asked Brittany, letting out a sniffle.

"Of course, Britt, and once I come up with something, you and Simon can make an agreement." replied Alvin.

Brittany clean off tears off her face and looked into Alvin's blue eyes again.

"Alvin, I like to thank you for helping me feel better and get my mind off of the argument at school." said Brittany.

"Comforting you is what I like whenever you cry, I'm right here for you." said Alvin.

Brittany hugged Alvin, knowing that she had a friend to be comforted.

"I love you, Alvin." said Brittany.

"Love you, too, Britt." replied Alvin.

Brittany kissed Alvin on the cheek and made him blushed red.

"You are really a great friend to me, Alvin." said Brittany.

"And you are a good pink clad chipette to me, Britt." replied Alvin.

Brittany looked around the Chipettes' bedroom and realized what a mess it is with all the tissues lying on the floor from all the crying she had.

"What a mess, Alvin. Look how much tissues they are after I cried too much." said Brittany, pointing her finger to show the tissues on the floor.

"Fear not, Brittany, you and me can help clean this up." said Alvin.

"Let's do it then." replied Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany picked up the tissues off the floor and in the trash until the Chipettes' bedroom was sparkling clean.

"Thank you for helping me clean me and my sister's bedroom." said Brittany.

"You're welcome. So, do you feel better now?" asked Alvin.

"I feel much better now, Alvin." replied Brittany.

"Well, it was nice of me to come over here and comfort you, but I better head back home." said Alvin, walking towards the door.

As Alvin was reaching the door, Brittany stopped him.

"Wait! Where's Eleanor?" asked Brittany.

"Eleanor asked Theodore if she can stay at my house, because she was frightened of the argument you and Simon had at school." replied Alvin.

"Oh, that reminds of the time me and Eleanor had a fight and decided to move in with you and your brothers." explained Brittany.

"Yeah, I hate it when you two fight all the time." said Alvin.

"Alvin, can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone ever again." pleaded Brittany.

"I'm not sure if Dave can let me stay with you, but I'll have to call him first." said Alvin.

"If he says that okay with you spending the night with me." said Brittany.

"We soon find out after I call him." said Alvin.

That night, after Alvin called Dave, he said that's okay with him as long as he keeps Brittany safe. The red clad chipmunk had to sleep in Brittany's bed and she said something to Alvin.

"I'm glad that Dave can let you stay with me tonight." said Brittany.

"Sure thing, Britt, and I also want to keep you safe." said Alvin.

"Like the curse of Mrs. Croner's missing cat?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, her missing cat caused a lot of bad luck and luckily Jeanette find her cat under her bed." replied Alvin.

"Please, Alvin, just don't say the "J" word, because I still miss her." said Brittany.

"You missed your purple clad sister?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin, I really worried about her right now." replied Brittany.

"Let's not worry about your sister and we will come up with something for you and Simon to make up." explained Alvin.

"Okay, well, good night, Alvin." said Brittany, drifting to sleep.

"Good night, Brittany." replied Alvin.

Both Alvin and Brittany have fallen asleep in the pink clad chipette's bed, and figuring out a plan for tomorrow.

* * *

That was really cute of how Alvin comforted Brittany after she and Simon had an argument at school. Alvin consulted Brittany of how to make things right for her and Simon. Things got wrong when Brittany told Alvin to spend the night with her, because she doesn't want to be alone ever again. Alvin spend the night with Brittany and she was really worried about Jeanette and Alvin explained how to plan for Brittany to forgive Simon about their argument at school. Hope you enjoyed this cute Alvittany chapter and there might be another Alvittany chapter, but I'll find out next time.


	11. Chapter 11: Confronting the Problem

After Alvin comforted Brittany about her and Simon's argument at school, he agrees to help them make up and never fight again. The only problem is that there is no way how they can solve the problem. Alvin confronts a solution of how Simon and Brittany can make up. He and Brittany can rethink of how this problem can be solve. In the later chapters, once Simon and Brittany make up, they will be able to find Jeanette. Making up after a fight always helps solve the solution.

Enjoy another Alvittany chapter, everyone.

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 11: Confronting the Problem

It was still night time at the woods and Jeanette got out of the warm lake and she was in there for a very long time. She wringed herself off and changed back in her purple hoodie, plaid shirt, blue pants, and purple shoes. Jeanette thought that was the best relaxation in the lake that she ever had.

"Relaxing in the warm lake helps me feel soothing during the last day of summer." said Jeanette to herself.

Jeanette arrived back at her purple tent and told Simon how was her relaxation in the lake was.

 _"So, Jeanette, how was your relaxation in the lake?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"It was magnificent." replied Jeanette.

 _"I knew relaxing in the lake on a hot day helps you relax."_ said Simon's voice.

"It does help me soothe my skin and my tail, Simon." said Jeanette.

 _"So glad you're enjoying your new life here so far."_ said Simon's voice.

"Yes, Simon, I'm so liking my new life here." replied Jeanette.

 _"Autumn starts tomorrow so what are you going to do during that season?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"I really don't know, Simon." replied Jeanette.

 _"It's the last of summer you know."_ said Simon's voice.

"I can't believe summer is done and I'm not sure what to do for autumn tomorrow." said Jeanette.

Jeanette went to sleep and figure out what to do for autumn tomorrow.

(Day 4)

Autumn had come to the woods that day and all of the trees have lost their leaves and were on the ground.

Jeanette woke up on the first day of autumn and told Simon what to do during the first day of autumn.

"Well, Simon, it's the first day of autumn. What should I do during the season?" asked Jeanette.

 _"Ever heard of jumping in leaves before?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"I never heard of jumping in leaves before, Simon." replied Jeanette.

 _"You should try that. It's really fun playing in the leaves."_ said Simon's voice.

"My sisters and I usually play in the leaves every autumn." said Jeanette.

 _"Forget about your sisters, Jeanette, you're still yourself."_ said Simon's voice.

"You're right, Simon, I'll take your advice." replied Jeanette.

 _"So you're going to jump in the leaves for the first day of autumn, right?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"Yes, Simon, I will." replied Jeanette.

 _"That's my girl, Jeanette. Have fun."_ said Simon's voice.

Jeanette exited out of her purple tent and went around to collect leaves for her leaf pile to play in. One by one, she got a bunch of leaves. And another bunch and then another and another and finally she got a big pile of leaves to play in during the first day of autumn.

"Making a pile of leaves and playing in it was a marvelous idea of me doing this for fun during the first day of autumn." said Jeanette.

Jeanette jumped in the leaf pile and enjoyed having fun playing with the leaves. She knew that it was fun jumping in the leaves every autumn. Jeanette liked the color of the autumn leaves and they were red, orange, yellow, and brown.

"If only my sisters were here, they sure to have fun with me playing in the leaves." said Jeanette.

Jeanette went on playing in the leaves during the first day of autumn. She thought about other things she can do while autumn is going through.

Meanwhile at the Chipettes' treehouse, Brittany woke up and sat on the side of her bed in her nightgown with panties. She realized that Alvin was still with her on the other side of her bed. Brittany shook Alvin to wake him up.

"Wake up, Alvin." said Brittany softly.

Alvin woke up with a yawn still in his red, short sleeved pajama shirt and pajama pants.

"Morning, Britt." said Alvin tiredly.

"So, did you get a good sleep last night?" asked Brittany.

"Absolutely, Brittany. How's yours?" asked Alvin.

"It didn't turn out well." replied Brittany.

"It wasn't?" asked Alvin.

"It's just I had a bad dream last night, Alvin." said Brittany.

"Is it about Jeanette?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, I can tell you why I dreamed about Jeanette." replied Brittany.

"Tell me." said Alvin.

"I dreamed that Jeanette is gone forever and that she is no longer my sister and I will never see her again." explained Brittany, her head hung down.

Alvin felt sorry for Brittany. She really want Jeanette to come home, but they can't do it without the help of Simon. The red clad chipmunk wrapped his arm around Brittany's shoulder.

"Do not worry, Britt, I promise that we'll find Jeanette as soon as possible." said Alvin.

"As soon as possible?" asked Brittany, looking at Alvin.

"Yes, but we must be as fast as lightning to find Jeanette, because Dave warned me and Theodore if Jeanette isn't found in ten days, he'll grounded both of us for a month." replied Alvin.

"I hate it when you get grounded, Alvin." said Brittany, placing her paw on Alvin's chest.

"Being grounded is the worst thing that ever happens to me." said Alvin.

"Alvin, I knew you're always there for me." said Brittany.

"I think so too, Britt." said Alvin.

"I love you so much, Alvin." said Brittany.

"I love you, too, Brittany." replied Alvin.

Brittany pulled Alvin in for a kiss and Alvin's cheeks blushed in a shade of red.

"Alvin, I just want to say thank you for getting my mind off of Jeanette. I just want her to come home." said Brittany.

"And we will, Britt, we will soon." said Alvin.

Brittany changed into her normal clothing and decided what she and Alvin must do.

"I think I should zip line over to your room for something, Alvin, might take a few minutes." said Brittany.

"Wait, Britt! You can't zip line over to my room. You remembered something." said Alvin.

As Brittany was about to grab the zip line, the pink clad chipette stopped and looked at Alvin.

"What did I remember, Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"You remembered you and Simon's argument at school." replied Alvin.

Brittany heard what Alvin said. The reason she can't zip line over to the Chipmunks' room is because Brittany remembered her and Simon's argument at school.

"You're right, Alvin, I can't zip line over to your room, because I remembered me and Simon's argument at school." said Brittany.

"I must find some way for you and Simon to agree." said Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin, there has to be a way. There must." said Brittany.

"Don't worry, Brittany, I know how to confront this problem." said Alvin.

After Alvin switch into his normal clothing, he paced back and forth whilst Brittany was sitting on her bed.

"Okay, Brittany, if I want you to get you and Simon to make up, you agree that you two will never fight again." said Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin, I really want me and Simon to agree to never argue again." replied Brittany.

"Any clue of how to confront the problem?" asked Alvin.

"Hmm, just give me some time to think." replied Brittany.

"I should think about this, too, Britt." said Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany think of a solution of how Brittany and Simon make an agreement to not argue again. They think for over twenty minutes, but they can't find the answer to the problem.

"Geez, Alvin, I can't remember how this problem can be solved." said Brittany.

"There's just no way, Britt, there's no way of doing this." said Alvin.

Suddenly, Brittany has found a solution to the problem.

"That's it! I know how this problem can be solved." said Brittany.

"Wait! You figured it out?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin. Do you remember at school when Jeanette loved for Simon?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, I know how Jeanette loved Simon so much." replied Alvin.

"Even the way Simon and Jeanette hug and rub noses on their faces." said Brittany.

"Brittany, you seem to come up of one of the solutions of how you and Simon make an agreement." said Alvin.

"I did?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, just rethink of what you said." replied Alvin.

Brittany shut her eyes and the scene replayed in her head.

"While at school, Simon and Jeanette hugged for a long time and they say how much they love each other. And even with their glasses meeting with a tiny clink sound, they say 'I love you' in a whispering voice." explained Brittany.

"If I'm correct hugging and make up is one of the clues to agree with Simon." said Alvin.

"That's correct." replied Brittany.

"Bingo! You just come up with one of two solutions for you and Simon make an agreement." said Alvin.

"Hug and make up is one of the solutions for me and Simon to agree to never ever argue again." said Brittany.

"And there is another solution for the problem. Any thoughts?" asked Alvin.

"I'm not sure, Alvin." replied Brittany.

"I don't remember, Britt." said Alvin.

"I really don't know, Alvin. That's up for Eleanor and Theodore to figure that out." said Brittany.

"They know how they can get the second solution solved." said Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany were making guesses of what the other solution can be for solving the problem.

(7:00 P.M.)

The scene cuts back to the woods where Jeanette was still enjoying the autumn leaves. She played in the leaves for a long time until it was that time to seize the day.

"Wonderful! Playing in the pile of leaves is really fun during every autumn. If Simon was here, he would play with me in the leaves." said Jeanette.

A chill breeze swirled around Jeanette and she knew that every autumn gets cool.

"Brrr, it's getting chilly out here. I better head back to my tent." said Jeanette, making her way back.

When Jeanette got back to her purple tent, she lit her campfire and ate one of her canned goods and decided what she might do for tonight.

"I think I'll look at the moon and stars tonight." said Jeanette.

Night had come quickly and Jeanette was gazing up at the moon and stars. First of all, the purple clad chipette was looking at the moon and she thought it was a wonderful moon.

"I never seen the moon that wonderful and it has a nice moonlight." said Jeanette.

After gazing at the moon, Jeanette watched the stars. Suddenly, the stars began to connect to each other and Jeanette watched them connect and make a form of something. When all the stars are connected, it made a form of Simon. Jeanette knew deep down that she missed Simon.

"Oh, Simon, I missed you so much even my sisters too." said Jeanette with a tear running down her face.

Jeanette was saddened to be the fact that she misses Simon after she ran away. She sadly walked inside her purple tent and told Simon how was her first day of autumn in the woods went.

 _"So, Jeanette, did you enjoy your first day of autumn in the woods?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"Yes, Simon, I did enjoy my first day of autumn in the woods." replied Jeanette sadly.

 _"You look sad, Jeanette, is there something wrong?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"First of all, I enjoyed the first day of autumn in the woods by playing in the leaves like you said." replied Jeanette.

 _"Okay, and then there was something that makes you sad. Tell me."_ said Simon's voice.

"After I gazed at the moon, I looked at the stars and while I was looking at them, they made a form of you and that's why I missed you." explained Jeanette.

 _"Oh, you do really miss me?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"Yes I do, Simon, I really missed you." replied Jeanette with tears streaming down her face.

 _"There's no need to cry, Jeanette."_ said Simon's voice.

"*sniff* My new life here in the woods is starting to make me sad because of me after I ran away from home." said Jeanette.

 _"Look, Jeanette, I know you missed me, but your new life here doesn't make you sad."_ said Simon's voice.

"It doesn't?" asked Jeanette, sweeping tears off her face.

 _"Of course not. Besides, you still have me in your picture of yourself and me."_ said Simon's voice.

"You're right, Simon, you're still in my picture and using your voice to communicate." said Jeanette.

" _So, you feel better now?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"Yes, I do feel better now. Well, I need some rest. Plus, I got a busy day tomorrow here in the woods." replied Jeanette.

 _"Sleep tight, Jeanette."_ said Simon's voice.

"You sleep well, Simon." replied Jeanette.

Jeanette drifted to sleep and thought about having a busy day in the woods tomorrow for a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

Okay, so throughtout the chapter, the scene where Alvin and Brittany were confronting the problem of how Brittany and Simon make an agreement to never ever argue again. Brittany got the first clue of how to make an agreement. She reminisce the scene where Simon and Jeanette hugged at school, because they love each other. Alvin and Brittany came up with the first solution of making an agreement. Hug and make up was the first clue to make an agreement. And there is another clue of making an agreement, but that will be a later chapter. At the end of the chapter, Jeanette was saddened that she missed Simon and that's why how much Jeanette loved Simon. Another Alvittany chapter done well half of Alvittany and half of Jeanette. I will see you all later.


	12. Chapter 12: Missing the Treehouse

Wow! I reached over 3,000 views. I have never have a numerous number of views before in my life since this story was created by me. Previously from last time, Alvin and Brittany figured out one of two solutions of how Brittany can make her and Simon make up and agree to never fight again. And the first solution was hug and make up. The second solution will just have to wait until a later chapter. This is where Jeanette misses home in this chapter, because living in the woods wasn't an option for her after she ran away.

This might be a tearjerking chapter if you ask me. Enjoy.

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 12: Missing the Treehouse

Later in the night time in the woods, Jeanette was tossing and turning in her purple sleeping bag, because she is having a bad dream.

(Jeanette's Dream)

 _Jeanette found herself in a white void. She found herself lonely in the white void._

 _"Where am I?" Jeanette asked herself._

 _Jeanette looked around the white void and see everything but white all around her._

 _"I'm in the white void! No, anything but the white void!" said Jeanette._

 _Suddenly, Jeanette hears some voices coming to her._

 _"It wasn't nice of you knocking off my glasses like that." said Miss. Smith's voice._

 _"Shame on you for getting my cap all wet." said Alvin's voice._

 _"Rude for you for beating me and Kevin up." said Derek's voice._

 _"Yeah, really rude." said Kevin's voice._

 _"If you cause more trouble, Jeanette, you will face the consequences." said the principal's voice._

 _"Your diary has some lame secrets." said Brittany's voice._

 _"It wasn't very nice to yell a me like that." said Theodore's voice._

 _"Your diary is so dumb" said Eleanor's voice._

 _"Shame on you for getting me messy." said Amber's voice._

 _"Really rude." said Cheesy's voice._

 _"Okay, I'm sorry to all of you that I did all the bad stuff I did." pleaded Jeanette._

 _"Your apologies are denied. And what do I have to do to get me new glasses?" asked Miss. Smith's voice._

 _"You are a disgrace to all of us." said the principal's voice._

 _"We'll teach you how to mess with us." said Eleanor's voice._

 _"And let's see how are you going to like it or not." said Alvin's voice._

 _"We can't believe you have caused chaos in the past few days." said Derek's voice._

 _"And this is going to teach you a lesson." said Brittany's voice._

 _"Do not cause any more chaos around." said Theodore's voice._

 _"Let punish her for this." said Kevin's voice._

 _"We'll get you messy as well." said Cheesy's voice._

 _"This will teach you how to get us messy." said Amber's voice._

 _"No, no, no, no! Please I'm so sorry. Leave me alone." said Jeanette._

 _All of the floating heads attacked Jeanette, snapping out of her dream._

(End of Jeanette's dream)

Jeanette screamed loudly and panting frantically. The purple clad chipette had a very bad dream. She took a few deep breaths, picked up her picture of herself and Simon, and told Simon that she had a bad dream.

"Simon, can you read me?" asked Jeanette.

 _"Yes, I read you loud and clear."_ replied Simon's voice.

"Good. Listen, Simon, I need to tell you something." said Jeanette.

 _"Okay, Jeanette, tell me."_ said Simon's voice.

"It's just that I had a bad dream." said Jeanette.

 _"A bad dream? What was it all about?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"I dreamed that I was in a white void and all of the sudden, I hear voices." explained Jeanette.

 _"And who could those voices be?"_ asked Simon voice.

"The voices were Miss. Smith, the principal, Alvin, Theodore, Derek, Kevin, Cheesy, Amber, Brittany and Eleanor." replied Jeanette.

 _"And what did they say to you?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"They said that I am nothing but causing chaos from the past few days. Oh, I'm just nothing, Simon." replied Jeanette sadly.

 _"And what happened that snapped out of your dream?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"The scary part is when I apologize to all of them, they all lurked and attacked me that snapped me out of the dream." replied Jeanette.

 _"That's scary, Jeanette."_ said Simon's voice.

"I know, Simon, I'm starting to think of something that's coming from my head." said Jeanette.

 _"I wonder what's making you think of something."_ said Simon's voice.

"I don't know, Simon, something's coming to my head." said Jeanette, going back to sleep.

Jeanette resumed on sleeping, hoping not to have another bad dream, and started to think of something that's gotten into her.

(Day 5)

The fifth day in the woods wasn't going to be a great day for Jeanette, because there was something that has gotten in Jeanette's memory. Jeanette respond to Simon of what is making her sad.

"Simon, I don't think I am going to do something in the wood right now." said Jeanette in a sad voice.

 _"Wait! What?!"_ asked Simon' voice.

"I'm sorry, Simon, but there is one thing that's in my memory." replied Jeanette sadly.

 _"You just going to do nothing today, Jeanette?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"Yes, and it's all because of the bad dream I had last night, which leads me to one thing from my memory." replied Jeanette.

 _"The one thing from your memory."_ said Simon's voice.

"Yes. The one thing that's lets me reminisce of something." said Jeanette.

 _"Let me know if you have something to explain that's got into your head."_ said Simon's voice.

"I know, Simon, I'm just not feeling happy now." said Jeanette sadly.

Jeanette exited her purple tent and all she can do is do absolutely nothing. Except that she forgot that she packed her photo book in her suitcase. The purple clad chipette unpack her photo book, sat next to her picture of herself and Simon, and looked through the photos.

"Why didn't I think I packed this thing?" Jeanette asked herself.

As she flipped through the pages, Jeanette stopped at the page where Simon and Jeanette were relaxing on the benches where the pool is in the back of the Seville residence. Jeanette smiled a little at the photo and reacted that it was peaceful to relax in the benches.

"Aah, me and Simon love relaxation a lot." Jeanette said to herself.

Jeanette flipped to the next page and saw a photo of her and Simon playing together. She thought it was fun playing with Simon all day and have tons of fun.

"We have a lot of fun stuff that we like to play with my male counterpart, Simon." said Jeanette.

Jeanette went on to the next page of the photo book and analyzed the picture of Simon and Jeanette celebrating Simon's birthday. She thought it was his great party ever.

"I always love going to your birthday party on every birthday you have." said Jeanette.

Jeanette advanced to the next page of the photo and then all of this came to her head and her smile faded. The photos show her, Brittany, and Eleanor living together in their tree house home. Jeanette saw a message next the photo.

This made Jeanette sad and she read the message.

 _Dear Jeanette,_

 _If you found this message, please read it. I want to tell you that you are my best sister ever, even though I help you a lot, but I missed you so much. I didn't mean to crush your feelings and I'm sorry for reading your diary. This is all a big misunderstanding. Please I don't want this to happen again. Simon needs you, Jeanette. He is your counterpart and he loves how much he loves you. You two are great friends ever since._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Brittany and Eleanor_

 _P.S. Please come home_

A tear ran down Jeanette's cheek and Brittany and Eleanor were right. Jeanette misses home and all of the memories came to her head. She had memories of her, Brittany, and Eleanor playing together as sisters, cooking with Brittany, running around the tree house home, playing hide and seek, and playing with Eleanor. All of these memories made Jeanette sad.

Jeanette broken down in tears and crying softly. She sniffed and picked up her picture of herself and Simon and told him that she misses home.

"Simon, I-I know you don't want me to, but I miss home. I miss the tree house home. You need me to be happy, but I want my life, my home, my sisters and you. I want to go home. Just please don't be mad." said Jeanette, her voice strained.

 _"Oh, Jeanette, I'm not mad. But you know what? I missed you living next door to me."_ said Simon's voice.

Jeanette stopped crying for a moment, but she still had tears in her face.

"You're not?" asked Jeanette, sweeping a tear away.

 _"No, Jeanette, I really missed you being with me whenever."_ replied Simon's voice.

"You do?" asked Jeanette.

 _"Yes, and I missed the way you and me hug every time."_ replied Simon's voice.

"I really missed that one, Simon." said Jeanette with more tears coming.

 _"And the rubbing our nose part. I missed that, too."_ said Simon's voice.

Jeanette knew that she could not hold her tears no longer.

"We rub our noses every time, Simon." said Jeanette, her voice breaking with tears.

 _"And we missed the way we say 'I love you' in a sweet voice."_ said Simon's voice.

Jeanette began to cry again, knowing all of the memories flashed in her head.

 _"It's okay to be sad, Jeanette. Everything will be okay."_ said Simon's voice.

Jeanette placed her face on the picture of herself and Simon and cried softly. She cried and cried and cried for nearly an hour. She really missed living in her tree house home next door to Simon.

Jeanette lifted her head away from the picture of herself and Simon and sniffed.

"I want to go home right now, but, no, I just can't." said Jeanette through her tears.

 _"Any reasons why you can't go back home for a moment?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"Yes, there are a lot of reasons why I can't go back is that I did a lot of mishaps in the past few days." replied Jeanette.

 _"So those are the reasons that caused you not to return home."_ said Simon's voice.

"That's correct, Simon, that's why I do those that makes me run away and not return home." replied Jeanette, wiping her tears away.

 _"When night comes, I will tell you something that might solve your solution."_ said Simon's voice.

"You do that for me?" asked Jeanette.

 _"Yes, Jeanette, after all, you are my counterpart that I can help you any day."_ replied Jeanette.

Jeanette felt much better, knowing that Simon could help her get back living back in her tree house home.

"Thanks, Simon." said Jeanette.

 _"No problem."_ replied Simon's voice.

That night, Jeanette was preparing to go to sleep when she remembered Simon's solution of getting her back home.

"So, Simon, can you get me a solution of how to make me return home?" asked Jeanette.

 _"Okay, Jeanette, here's how. Say goodbye to new life and then say hello to old life."_ replied Simon's voice.

"So, that's my solution for me to return home." said Jeanette.

 _"Yes, Jeanette, that's your solution to return home."_ said Simon's voice.

"Thanks for the solution, Simon." said Jeanette.

 _"Hope you'll come home sooner or later."_ replied Simon's voice.

"I hope so, Simon." said Jeanette.

Jeanette went to sleep and thought about Simon's solution for her to return home.

* * *

A really tearjerking chapter, huh? Jeanette had something that's gotten in her head. Her memories were living in the tree house home with Brittany and Eleanor. The saddest part is when Jeanette broke down crying, knowing that she missed the tree house home. Jeanette would go back home, but she couldn't. There were several reasons that Jeanette did from the past few days after she ran away. But at the end, Simon solved Jeanette's problem by getting back home. So, in the part where Jeanette misses home, what do you think that quote is a reference to? List the reasons of why Jeanette can't go home for what she did from the past few days (Hints in Chapters 2,3, and 5). Chapter 12 done. Goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13: Problem Figured Out

Are you ready for some Theonor? I do, because like I said from the past few days that this story will contain a little bit of Alvittany and Theonor while the other chapters have some Simonette. This Theonor chapter will summarize Theodore and Eleanor figuring out how Simon and Brittany can agree to never fight again in order to help Simon find Jeanette. In Chapter 11, the first step in making an agreement is hug and make up. So, what's the second step to make an agreement? We'll find out in this Theonor chapter.

I am 100% sure that it will be their solution to the problem.

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 13: Problem Figured Out

(Day 6)

The next morning at the Seville residence, Theodore woke up and yawned. The green clad chipmunk was still worried about Simon, because he was still feeling mournful of him having an argument with Brittany at school. Theodore looked at Eleanor, who is still sleeping, and shook her to wake up.

"Wake up, Ellie." said Theodore.

The aqua green clad chipette woke up and let out a yawn.

"Morning, Theodore." said Eleanor tiredly.

"Say, Eleanor, do you think Simon is feeling okay in his bed?" asked Theodore.

"He is feeling gloomy after he and Brittany had an argument at school." replied Eleanor.

The green clad chipmunk pondered over this and then hatched an idea.

"What do you say we go to his bed and talk to him?" asked Theodore.

The aqua green clad chipette respond to Theodore's question.

"Yes, Theodore, let's go talk to him." replied Eleanor.

Theodore and Eleanor went over to Simon's bed.

"Simon, me and Eleanor would like to talk to you." said Theodore.

"We want to explain why you feel gloomy." said Eleanor.

The blue clad chipmunk rolled over to Theodore and Eleanor and he looked awful! His blue eyes are bloodshot and his hair was a mess. The green clad chipmunk and the aqua green clad chipette asked Simon if he is okay.

"Are you feeling okay, brother?" asked Theodore.

"You look really gloomy." said Eleanor.

"Yes, guys, I'm fine." said Simon.

"Come on, Simon, don't feel gloomy. We want you to be happy." said Theodore.

"I told you, guys, I am fine. See." said Simon.

The aqua green clad chipette want to tell Simon about Brittany.

"Simon, we want you to get in between you and Brittany." said Eleanor.

"I don't want to talk about Brittany. She and I made a deal. I don't want to see her again." said Simon.

"We want you two to make an agreeing and never fight again, so we help you find Jeanette." said Theodore.

The blue clad chipmunk didn't want to mention Brittany's name.

"Just don't say that name. That pink clad chipette was the reason that made Jeanette run away. So, that's why she and I will never see each other again." said Simon.

"Look, Simon, let's discuss about-" Eleanor was cut off by Simon.

"Go! Just leave this room and leave me some privacy." said Simon.

Theodore and Eleanor jumped off Simon's bed and exited the Chipmunks' bedroom.

"Okay, Simon, me and Ellie are going to ponder about you and Brittany making an agreement." said Theodore.

"Don't mention that name!" said Simon.

Theodore and Eleanor left the Chipmunks' bedroom and left the blue clad chipmunk some privacy. Simon was still feeling some melancholy in his body, because all he think of is the argument he and Brittany had at school and his love on Jeanette.

 _"I have to find some way to apologize to Brittany for what I did to her."_ Simon thought to himself.

Theodore and Eleanor went downstairs and ponder how Simon and Brittany can get along. They saw Dave at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" asked Dave.

"It's nothing, Dave. Simon is feeling glum about what he did." replied Theodore.

"What did Simon do, Theodore?" asked Dave.

"At school, he and Brittany had an argument for thinking Brittany was the reason that made Jeanette run away." replied Theodore.

"It was terrifying. I asked Theodore if I can stay with you guys." said Eleanor.

"Simon and Brittany had an argument at school? That's awful!" said Dave.

"Even worse is when Simon told Brittany nobody like her, it hurts her feelings." said Eleanor.

"I told Simon not to let up his anger." said Dave.

"What is wrong with Simon these days?" asked Theodore.

"I don't know, Theodore, but you better watch out. You and Alvin are halfway of getting grounded." said Dave.

"Geez, we are still on the ropes of finding Jeanette, Dave." said Theodore.

"That means you and Brittany, too, Eleanor." said Dave.

"Me? Why do me and Britt have to be grounded, too?" asked Eleanor.

"Because if Jeanette isn't found in 10 days, you and Brittany will be severely grounded like Alvin and Theodore." replied Dave.

"Don't worry, Dave, we'll get to it." said Eleanor.

"Me and Ellie are going to ponder how Simon and Brittany agree to never fight again." said Theodore.

"Have at it." said Dave.

Theodore and Eleanor were in the living room. The green clad chipmunk was pacing back and forth while the aqua green clad chipette was sitting on the couch.

"So, Ellie, if we can find the best solution of how Simon and Brittany to not fight again, it might actually work." said Theodore.

"I might know one of these could work." replied Eleanor.

"And what would the solution be, Eleanor?" asked Theodore.

"Let's think about it." replied Eleanor.

Theodore and Eleanor think of a solution of how Simon and Brittany agree to never fight again. Just then, the aqua green clad chipette got an idea.

"That's it, Theodore." said Eleanor.

"What is it, Ellie?" asked Theodore.

"I've come up to a solution of how Simon and Brittany not fight again." replied Eleanor.

The green clad chipmunk asked Eleanor how she got that solution.

"So, is there a clue how you got that?" asked Theodore.

"There is a part where Jeanette knocked off Miss. Smith's glasses for thinking she was the worst student ever." replied Eleanor.

"And then Jeanette tried to apologize to Miss. Smith for knocking her $15 glasses." said Theodore.

"Let me ponder about this. Apologizing to someone who did a bad thing. Hmm let's see." pondered Eleanor.

Theodore waited for the aqua green clad chipette to let the solution be figured out.

"That's it! I've got it!" said Eleanor.

"You got it figured out?" asked Theodore.

"Yes, and the second step for making an agreement is say you're sorry to someone." replied Eleanor.

"Bingo! We got the agreement problem figured out." said Theodore.

"We'll soon get Simon and Brittany to never fight again." said Eleanor.

"I better call Alvin for this." said Theodore.

The green clad chipmunk made his way to Dave's desk and find the phone to call Alvin.

"Hey, Alvin, you there?" asked Theodore.

"Yes, Theo?" asked Alvin on the other line.

"Me and Eleanor finally figured out the agreement problem and we came up with another solution to the problem." replied Theodore.

"Well, me and Britt came up with the first one and the first step is hug and make up. What's you and Eleanor's?" asked Alvin on the other line.

"The other one me and Ellie came up is say you're sorry." replied Theodore.

"Bravo! We got the agreement problem figured out." said Alvin on the other line.

"So, Alvin, are you and Brittany over here?" asked Theodore.

"Yes, Theo, me and Britt are going to use the front door, because we can't zip line over to our bedroom." replied Alvin on the other line.

"What would happen then?" asked Theodore.

"If we zip line over to our bedroom, it will make things worse for Brittany and Simon." replied Alvin on the other line.

"Okay, Alvin, me and Ellie will wait by the front door for you, guys." said Theodore.

"Alright, me and Brittany will there in 20 minutes or less." said Alvin on the other line and hung up.

The green clad chipmunk went to the living room and beckoned Eleanor to come to the front door and wait for Alvin and Brittany.

"Okay, Eleanor, Alvin said he and Brittany will be here 20 minutes or less for our plan to work." said Theodore.

The aqua green clad chipette respond to Theodore's plan.

"So, this plan ought to work, Theodore." replied Eleanor.

"We should be able to make Simon and Brittany agree to never fight again." said Theodore.

"I hope so, Theodore." replied Eleanor.

Theodore and Eleanor wait for 20 minutes for Alvin and Brittany to come over and hope their plan will work.

* * *

Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor finally solve the problem for Simon and Brittany to never fight again. So, basically, there are two clues they found in order to make an agreement. One solution is hug and make up and there was a scene where Simon and Jeanette hug in the school hallway, knowing their love to each other. The second one is say you're sorry, which hints the scene where Jeanette knocked off Miss. Smith's glasses and tried to apologize to her. And that was their solution to the plan. I bet it might work. Hope you enjoyed this Theonor chapter. Another great chapter and see you later.


	14. Chapter 14: Forgiveness & Plan

This is awesome! I have finally reached about 4,000 views and I am also almost reaching 30 reviews. The story keeps getting better for the others authors. By the way, from Chapters 11 and 13, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor come up with two solutions of how Simon and Brittany agree to never fight again. Alvin and Brittany's first solution was hug and make up and Theodore and Eleanor's second solution is say you're sorry. And, yes, that was their solution for Simon and Brittany to make an agreement.

Hopefully, their plan will work in order to find Jeanette.

Chapter 14 is finally up. Enjoy.

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 14: Forgiveness & Plan

Back at the woods that night, Jeanette was in her purple tent, thinking of if she made a decision of returning home or she will stay in the woods longer. The purple clad chipette picked up her picture of herself and Simon and told Simon what she is decided what to do.

"Simon, since I have done nothing but cry about home, what should I do?" asked Jeanette.

 _"Have you made your decision yet?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"No, I haven't, Simon." replied Jeanette.

 _"Well, you better decide to return home or stay in the woods forever."_ said Simon's voice.

"I hope so, Simon." said Jeanette.

 _"Tomorrow, make up a decision, Jean."_ said Simon's voice.

"Ok, Simon, I'll do that tomorrow." replied Jeanette.

 _"Alright. Well, sleep good, Jeanette."_ said Simon's voice.

"Good night, Simon." replied Jeanette.

The purple clad chipette went to sleep and followed Simon's advice for making a decision to return home.

(Day 7)

Next morning, Jeanette woke up and looked at her picture of herself and Simon and talked to Simon what decision she must make of returning home or stay in the woods.

"Simon, do you think everyone is missing me?" asked Jeanette.

 _"Jeanette, everyone misses you. Even your sisters."_ replied Simon's voice.

"Ugh! Brittany and Eleanor. To think they read my diary and made me pee myself and resulting me running away?" asked Jeanette.

 _"Yes, Jeanette. And what the others?"_ asked Simon's voice.

"And for Kevin and Derek, I beat them up for calling me a crybaby. I think not!" replied Jeanette angrily.

 _"That's the spirit."_ said Simon's voice.

"And Alvin, I ruined his cap for causing me trouble and Theodore, I yelled at him for thinking I stink. Absolutely not!" said Jeanette.

 _"Yes, Jeanette. That is rude to do so."_ replied Simon's voice.

"And Amber and Cheesy, they teased me for being the worst student and causing a food fight. Positively not!" said Jeanette.

 _"Nice one, Jeanette."_ said Simon's voice.

"And last but not least, the principal and Miss. Smith think that I cause chaos at school. Certainly not!" said Jeanette.

 _"That's wonderful, Jeanette."_ said Simon's voice.

"I've been sad all the time, because I missed home. And I kept thinking about it. Simon, I've made my decision. I am not staying in the woods forever!" said Jeanette heroically.

 _"Good job, Jeanette. You have made a wise decision."_ said Simon's voice.

"That's right, Simon, I have decided to return home and that is final." said Jeanette.

 _"That's the right thing to do, Jeanette."_ said Simon's voice.

"So, Simon, I am packing up my things, because I am going back to my tree house home with my sisters." said Jeanette.

 _"Good, Jeanette. Come home now."_ said Simon's voice.

After Jeanette talked to Simon and made a decision, she packed up her purple tent, her food in her knapsack, her picture of herself and Simon, her clothes, pajamas, swimsuit, and photobook in her purple suitcase. The purple clad chipette is now packed up to return home.

"Look out, everyone, Jeanette is coming home!" she said proudly to herself.

And with that, the purple clad chipette began to make a long journey home. Jeanette knew she was very far away and that is a very long walk back to the tree house home.

Meanwhile at the Chipettes' tree house home, Alvin and Brittany were outside the tree house home, thinking if their and Theodore and Eleanor's plan will work in order for Simon and Brittany to agree to never fight again.

"So, Alvin, are you one hundred percent sure this will work?" asked Brittany.

The red clad chipmunk respond to Brittany's question.

"Sure, Britt, I'm sure you and Simon agree to never fight again in order to find Jeanette. A promise is a promise." replied Alvin.

"Maybe Jeanette can come back her on her own." said Brittany.

"No, Britt, we have to find to her and we're running out of time before we are grounded." said Alvin.

The pink clad chipette knew Alvin was right. They have 3 days left before they get grounded for a month for not finding Jeanette.

"You're right, Alvin, we don't have much time before all of us are grounded for a month." said Brittany.

"We better get you and Simon to agree to not fight again." said Alvin.

"You're correct, Alvin. I have to apologize to Simon for what I did." said Brittany.

"Yes, Brittany, this plan has to work." said Alvin.

"So, Alvin, let's go to your house and apologize to Simon." said Brittany.

"Alright, Britt, let's go." replied Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany walked down the steps of the tree house home and made their way to the Seville residence to meet up with Theodore and Eleanor.

Inside the Seville residence, Theodore and Eleanor were waiting impatiently for Alvin and Brittany. The green clad chipmunk told Eleanor what is taking Alvin and Brittany so long.

"What is taking them so long?" asked Theodore.

The aqua green clad chipette respond to Theodore's question.

"I don't know, Theodore." replied Eleanor.

"They said they will be here 20 minutes or less." said Theodore.

"Maybe they're still thinking if our plan will work." replied Eleanor.

"Or they could be running late or something." said Theodore.

"You could say that, Ellie." said Theodore.

"I guess they are running a little late to meet us in here." replied Eleanor.

At last, Alvin and Brittany entered the Seville residence to meet up with Theodore and Eleanor.

"What took you two so long?" asked Theodore.

The red clad chipmunk apologized to Theodore that he and Brittany were late.

"I'm sorry, Theo, me and Britt were trying to get ready for her and Simon to agree." replied Alvin.

The pink clad chipette talked to Eleanor about the preparation for the agreement with Simon.

"Ellie, I'm a little nervous about making an agreement with Simon." said Brittany.

"Why are you so nervous, Britt?" asked Eleanor.

"If I say something to Simon, it will make things worse." replied Brittany.

The aqua green clad chipette wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulder

"I'm sure Simon will forgive you for what he and you did at school." said Eleanor kindly.

"Thank you, Ellie, I should apologize to Simon right now." said Brittany.

The green clad chipmunk told the others that they couldn't wait any longer for Brittany and Simon to agree to never fight again.

"What are we waiting for guys? We must get Brittany and Simon to make an agreement." said Theodore.

"Lead the way, bro." said Alvin.

Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor scurried upstairs to the Chipmunks' bedroom. They stopped at the Chipmunks' bedroom door. The red clad chipmunk consulted the others of how this plan will work.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll go talk to Simon, Theodore and Eleanor you take Brittany in and she'll apologize to Simon. Got it?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin." said Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor simultaneously.

"Okay, I'm going inside now." said Alvin, entering the Chipmunks' bedroom.

After the red clad chipmunk entered the Chipmunks' bedroom, he found Simon sitting on the edge of his bed feeling sad. Alvin walked over to his bed and told him if he is okay.

"Simon, are you feeling okay?" asked Alvin.

The blue clad chipmunk looked up to his brother and he answered his question in a mournful voice.

"Yes, Alvin, I'm fine." replied Simon.

"Are you still feeling sad, because of you and Brittany's argument at school?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin. I can't believe I hurt Brittany's feelings so badly. I wish I could make something up to her." replied Simon, getting off his bed.

"Well, this will help you feel better. We'll make you and Brittany agree." said Alvin.

The blue clad chipmunk knew about what Alvin said. He should apologize to Brittany about their argument at school.

"You're right, Alvin, I need to say I'm sorry to Brittany for what I said to her at school." said Simon.

"You should, Simon, I'll get Brittany in right now." replied Alvin.

The red clad chipmunk signaled Theodore and Eleanor to bring Brittany inside the Chipmunks' bedroom. The pink clad chipette looked at Simon. She was still nervous to apologize to him for what she and Simon did at school.

"Okay, Simon, this is your chance to make an agreement." said Alvin.

"Okay, Alvin, I'll do it." replied Simon.

The blue clad chipmunk gulped nervously as he slowly walked up to Brittany and apologize for what he and Brittany argued from school. Simon to begin to say something to the pink clad chipette.

"Hey, Brittany, what I said back at school, I didn't really mean to hurt your feelings severely." said Simon.

"Simon, I just want to say I am sorry for yelling at you at school." replied Brittany.

Simon put his paws on Brittany's shoulders.

"And I also want you say I am sorry for saying mean things about you." said Simon.

"I'm also sorry for making you sad because you hate me." replied Brittany.

"I am tremendously sorry for saying that people don't like you. Everyone likes you, Brittany." said Simon.

"You know, Simon, nobody like us hate having arguments. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk back at school." replied Brittany.

"I felt the same way, Brittany. You know I did acted like a big jerk at school, too. And I am really sorry about our argument at school." said Simon.

"Let's agree to never fight again." said Brittany.

"Okay, Brittany, I forgive you." replied Simon.

Simon hugged Brittany, knowing that they had made an agreement to never fight again. The pink clad chipette broke the hug and told Simon what to do now.

"So, Simon, do you want us to find Jeanette and make her come home now?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, Brittany, but how do we know where she is?" asked Simon.

"That's up to you, Simon." replied Brittany.

The blue clad chipmunk pondered and then remembered something. He remembered analyzing the poster of someone's missing puppy on the school wall at school and then Simon remembered Jeanette's location. He remembered that Jeanette ran away in the woods for her new home.

"I got it! I got it!" said Simon.

"What is it, Simon?" asked Alvin.

"I got the whole finding Jeanette problem solved." replied Simon.

"You know how you got all of that?" asked Brittany.

Simon gathered everyone in a circle and he explained how this plan is going to work.

"Okay, everyone, if you're going to help me find Jeanette, we need to hang posters of Jeanette all over the place." explained Simon.

The green clad chipmunk asked Simon how many posters of Jeanette should they hang.

"How many posters of Jeanette should we hang, Simon?" asked Theodore.

"At least thirty posters for the each of you." replied Simon.

The aqua green clad chipette asked Simon what locations should they hang the posters.

"And where do we hang the posters of Jeanette at, Simon?" asked Eleanor.

"I'll tell you when we print out the posters of Jeanette." replied Simon.

"And this is the key to find Jeanette, right?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin, we'll hang posters of Jeanette today and then the four of you will look for her tomrrow. Got it?" asked Simon.

"Loud and clear, Simon, loud and clear." replied Brittany.

"Okay, once I print out a couple of posters of Jeanette, meet me outside." said Simon.

"Okay." replied Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor simultaneously, exiting the Chipmunks' bedroom.

Simon made his way to Dave's office and print out some posters of Jeanette. After the blue clad chipmunk printed a couple of posters of Jeanette, he met Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor outside the Seville residence.

"Okay, each of you split up. Alvin, you hang the posters on the fences." said Simon.

"Roger that." replied Alvin.

"Theodore, you hang the posters around the school." said Simon.

"Can do." replied Theodore.

"Brittany and Eleanor, you hang the posters around town." said Simon.

"We're on it." replied Brittany and Eleanor.

With that, they began to hang the posters of Jeanette all over the place. Alvin hang some posters on their fence, Miss. Miller's fence and Mrs. Croner's fence. Theodore hung every poster on the school walls, windows, and doors. Brittany and Eleanor hung up posters around town on streetlights, mailboxes, and lampposts.

After Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor hung all of the posters of Jeanette around the place, they all met back the Seville residence with Simon.

"Okay, I got all the posters hung on the fences." said Alvin.

"Got all of them hung around the school." said Theodore.

"We hung all the posters around town." said Brittany and Eleanor.

The blue clad chipmunk congratuated them for his assistance to hang the posters of Jeanette around the place.

"Good job, guys. If anyone know where she is, they'll give us an award." said Simon.

The pink clad chipette asked Simon of who will look for Jeanette tomorrow.

"So, who will look for Jeanette tomorrow?" asked Brittany.

"You, Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor will look for her tomorrow." replied Simon.

The green clad chipmunk realized that it was getting dark.

"It's getting late, guys. We better get to bed if we want to find Jeanette tomorrow." said Theodore.

"Me and Eleanor had better get back to our tree house home. See you guys tomorrow." said Brittany.

"See you later." said Alvin.

The Chipmunks entered the Seville residence and prepared to go to bed. In the Chipmunks' bedroom, Simon thanked Alvin and Theodore for helping him hang posters of Jeanette around the place.

"Guys, I like to thank you for helping me hang the posters of Jeanette for me." said Simon.

The red clad chipmunk thought it was nice for Simon to thank them for his help.

"You're welcome, Simon, and I'm happy that you and Brittany made an agreement." replied Alvin.

"And I hope the four of you will find Jeanette tomorrow." said Simon.

"We better watch out, Alvin, we only have three days left before we are grounded for a month." said Theodore.

"You're right, Theodore, we don't have much time left." replied Alvin.

"You better find Jeanette tomorrow before it's too late for the both of you." said Simon.

"Good night, Simon." said Alvin and Theodore and went to sleep.

"Good luck finding Jeanette tomorrow." replied Simon and drift to sleep.

The Chipmunks fell to sleep and the hope of Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor finding Jeanette on the next day.

* * *

Whew! Another long chapter, everyone. First off, Jeanette made a decision to return home and, yes, she is coming home. Meanwhile, Simon has finally forgiven Brittany for what they did at school. They both said they were sorry for having an argument at school and they hug and make up and that is the word of forgiveness. After Simon and Brittany made an agreement to not fight again, Simon planned of how to find Jeanette. And, of course, he figured that Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor would help him hang posters of Jeanette around the whole place. After that, Simon told them that they would look for Jeanette tomorrow. See you guys later.


	15. Chapter 15: Finding Jeanette (Part 1)

We are so close to the end of the story and all of you hope the Chipmunks and Chipettes find Jeanette and the hope of Simon and Jeanette reunited back together again. This is going to be a 2 part chapter where Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor get assistance from Simon of finding Jeanette in the woods. The only catch is will they search high and low for Jeanette? Will they be able to find her in two days before they get ground for a month? Let's figure out and hope they have luck finding Jeanette.

No dislikes after this chapter. Thank you.

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 15: Finding Jeanette (Part 1)

(Day 8)

It was exactly 8:30 A.M. at the Seville residence. Alvin woke up and looked at Simon, who was still sleeping. The red clad chipmunk got off his bed and went over to Theodore's bed. He shook him to wake up.

"Wake up, Theo." said Alvin.

The green clad chipmunk yawned and looked at Alvin.

"Is it morning already, Alvin?" asked Theodore.

"Yes, it is already morning." replied Alvin.

Theodore asked Alvin how many days they have left of finding Jeanette before they're grounded for a month.

"Alvin, how days do we have left?" asked Theodore.

The red clad chipmunk respond to Theodore's question and he was in shock! They had two days left if Jeanette's not found yet.

"Oh my gosh! We have two days left!" replied Alvin in horror.

"We better shake a leg, Alvin. We must find Jeanette." said Theodore.

"You're right, Theodore. Let's leave a note for Simon, knowing that you, me, Brittany, and Eleanor are finding Jeanette." replied Alvin.

"Alright, I'll meet you outside the bedroom when you're done." said Theodore, climbing out of bed.

"Can do, Theodore." replied Alvin.

The red clad chipmunk got off of bed and wrote a note to Simon that said:

 _Dear Simon,_

 _Just to let you know that me, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor left to go find Jeanette in the woods. I hope you and Jeanette are reunited back together again. Take care, bro._

 _Love,_

 _Alvin._

"Finished at last." said Alvin to himself.

The red clad chipmunk made his way to Simon's and placed the note on the blue clad chipmunk's side. Alvin met Theodore outside of the Chipmunks' bedroom. The green clad chipmunk asked Alvin if he is prepared to find Jeanette.

"You ready to find Jeanette, Alvin?" asked Theodore.

"Yes, but first we need to get Brittany and Eleanor." replied Alvin.

"Let's go." said Theodore.

Alvin and Theodore made their way downstairs when Dave halted them.

"Hold it! And just where do you two think you're going?" asked Dave.

The red clad chipmunk respond to Dave's question.

"We're going to find Jeanette, but we have to get Brittany and Eleanor first." replied Alvin.

"Alright, but you two have two days left before you, Brittany, and Eleanor, except Jeanette, are grounded for a month." said Dave.

"We'll be quick, Dave." called Theodore, exiting the Seville residence with Alvin.

Alvin and Theodore arrived at the Chipettes' tree house home, where Brittany and Eleanor were standing outside waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late." said Theodore to the aqua green clad chipette.

"It's okay, Theodore, we make mistakes sometime." replied Eleanor.

The pink clad chipette asked Alvin if they are ready to find Jeanette.

"So, are you ready to find my sister?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, Britt, and I want to say one thing before we go." replied Alvin.

"Tell me, Alvin." said Brittany.

"Do you really miss Jeanette?" asked Alvin.

"Absolutely, Alvin, and I want to apologize for what I did to her." replied Brittany.

The aqua green clad chipette put her paw on Brittany's shoulder.

"I miss her, too, Britt." said Eleanor.

"I know, Ellie, we want to be sisters again once we find Jeanette." replied Brittany.

The green clad chipmunk wanted the others to get going on finding Jeanette.

"We better find Jeanette pronto!" commanded Theodore.

"Alright. Let's go find her." said Alvin.

The two Chipmunks and two Chipettes went to Jeanette's location in the woods and search for the purple clad chipette.

Meanwhile, Jeanette was making progress, making her way back to the Chipettes' tree house home. The purple clad chipette missed living in the tree house home with her sisters and she missed seeing Simon most of the time.

"I am so impressed that I have decided to return home and not in the woods forever." said Jeanette to herself.

The purple clad chipette stopped walking and turn her head and she knew that she walked a long way to the exit of the woods.

"The exit to the woods should be like another ten miles from here." said Jeanette.

Then, Jeanette stopped again. She looked from a distance of what's coming her way. The purple clad chipette saw that Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor are looking for her.

"Oh no! I can't let them see me. Must hide." said Jeanette.

Jeanette hid in a bush where no one can find her while Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor walked past the bush where Jeanette is hiding.

The red clad chipmunk and the others stopped walking and huddled together to where Jeanette is hiding.

"Alright, guys, this is the woods where Jeanette ran away to, so let's split up and look for her. Theodore, you look through the tall grass" said Alvin.

"Yes, Alvin." replied Theodore.

"Britt, you look up the trees." said Alvin.

"Alright." replied Brittany.

"And, Ellie, you look inside the trees and even a log, too." said Alvin.

"Roger that." replied Eleanor.

"And I'll look around the lake." said Alvin.

"We'll meet back here if any of us have luck finding Jeanette." said Theodore.

"Alright, let's find my sister and say we're sorry." said Brittany.

"Let's go." said Eleanor.

With the plan in motion, the two Chipmunks and two Chipettes began to look for Jeanette. They searched high and they searched low, but no matter how much they look for Jeanette, they have no luck at all.

The green clad chipmunk wasn't having any luck finding Jeanette in the tall grass.

"Jeanette, are you hiding in the grass? We want to say something to you." said Theodore.

The pink clad chipette was not having any luck either finding Jeanette on the treetops.

"Are you up here, Jeanette? Oh, where are you sister?" asked Brittany to herself.

The aqua green clad chipette searched for Jeanette inside the trees and a log, but no luck for her, too.

"Come out come out wherever you are, Jeanette." called Eleanor.

The red clad chipmunk searched every corner of the lake for Jeanette, but she wasn't there either.

"Jeanette? Jeanette? Where are you? Come on out of hiding." called Alvin.

The two Chipmunks and two Chipettes met back where they started and see if any of them found Jeanette.

"Any luck finding Jeanette?" asked Alvin.

"The grass is too tall to find her." replied Theodore.

"It's too dark to see inside the trees and a log also." said Eleanor.

"I couldn't see Jeanette up the trees." said Brittany.

"Let's look for her again and, if not, we'll just head home." said Alvin.

"Okay." said Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor in unison.

The two Chipmunks and two Chipettes looked for Jeanette again and searched high and low again.

(8:30 P.M.)

It was nearly sunset and Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor failed to find Jeanette. They don't know where she is hiding.

"We searched everywhere for Jeanette and still can't find her." said Brittany.

"Simon will get mad at us again if we didn't found Jeanette." warned Alvin.

"May be we should tell him that Jeanette is gone forever." said Theodore.

"Guys, look!" said Eleanor, pointing her finger at something.

The others turned to see what the aqua green clad chipette said. A silhouette of something came into view and what they thought it was something. It was Jeanette!

"Jeanette!" said Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor in unison.

They ran up to the silhouette of Jeanette and say something to her.

"Oh, Jeanette, I can't believe it's you. Oh, I'm so glad you're okay." said Brittany.

When the pink clad chipette hugged Jeanette, she knew that something was wrong. It wasn't Jeanette herself, it was made out of leaves and sticks. Brittany was in extreme shock!

"Oh, no! Jeanette is made out of leaves and sticks." said Brittany.

"I hate to tell you this, Britt, but Jeanette is gone." said Alvin.

"You're right, Alvin, she's lost forever." said Brittany.

"We're going to get grounded for sure." said Theodore.

"Let's go home, guys." said Eleanor.

The two Chipmunks and two Chipettes sadly made their way back to the Seville residence.

Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor arrived back to the Seville residence and are worried about getting grounded.

"I'm sorry about Jeanette, Britt." said Alvin.

"It's okay, Alvin, she is our sister after all." replied Brittany.

"Simon won't be happy if we haven't found Jeanette." said Theodore.

"Theodore's right, he won't like this." warned Alvin.

"I don't want me and Simon to get into an argument again." said Brittany.

"Can me and Britt stay with you tonight?" asked Eleanor.

"Certainly, Ellie, you and Brittany can stay." replied Theodore.

"But, Theo." said Alvin.

"Alvin, we don't have a choice for letting them stay with us until Jeanette returns." replied Theodore.

"Fine. They can stay with us." said Alvin.

"That's a good boy, Alvin." said Brittany.

Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor went inside the Seville residence and hope to get their minds out of the finding Jeanette thing and the fake Jeanette thing that happened in the woods. They also are afraid that Simon will be mad if they haven't found Jeanette the next day.

* * *

The two Chipmunks and two Chipettes had tough luck finding Jeanette in the woods. They searched high and searched low for Jeanette, but no luck came to them. Near the end of the chapter, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor found a silhouette of Jeanette and they found out that she is made out of sticks and leaves, not in her normal form. They all thought that Jeanette is gone forever and Simon is not going to be happy for this if Jeanette is not found. This concludes part 1 and stay tuned for part 2 of 'Finding Jeanette.'


	16. Chapter 16: Finding Jeanette (Part 2)

Are you guys excited for the second of 'Finding Jeanette?' You are now, because it's Simon's turn to look for Jeanette. The first part was all about Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor having tough luck finding Jeanette. Near the end of the first part, they found Jeanette, but it was fake. The two Chipmunks and two Chipettes are surely to get grounded sooner or later. For Simon finding Jeanette, will he get any luck? This chapter will answer the questions.

Heres comes the second part of 'Finding Jeanette.'

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 16: Finding Jeanette (Part 2)

(Day 9)

The next day, Simon woke up and looked around the Chipmunks' bedroom. The blue clad chipmunk saw that Alvin and Theodore were not in their beds.

 _"That's strange. My brothers are usually still in bed when morning comes."_ thought Simon.

The blue clad chipmunk saw a piece of paper on the side of his bed. Simon picked it up, analyzed it, and it was a note from Alvin and Theodore. He read it and threw it away in the trash.

"Yeah, Alvin, good luck finding Jeanette out there. Heh." chuckled Simon to herself.

Simon got off of bed, switched into his normal clothing, and wondered if Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor found Jeanette.

 _"I wonder if my brothers, Brittany, and Eleanor found Jeanette yet."_ he thought.

The blue clad chipmunk exited the Chipmunks' bedroom and saw Dave in the hallway.

"Morning, Simon." called Dave.

"Morning, Dave." replied Simon.

"So, are Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor finding Jeanette?" asked Dave.

"Certainly, Dave, and there is one thing I want to say to you." replied Simon.

"Tell me, Simon." said Dave.

"I miss Jeanette so much that I made a promise that I might see her again." replied Simon.

"You made a promise, Simon?" asked Dave.

"Yes, Dave, and there is a chance that I will see Jeanette again." replied Simon.

"Well, Simon, they are so close to get grounded." said Dave.

"Once they find Jeanette, they need to apologize for what they did to her." said Simon.

"You're right, Simon, your brothers, Brittany, and Eleanor need to apologize to Jeanette for running away." replied Dave.

"And I hope that me and Jeanette will be back together again." said Simon.

"Hopefully, Simon. So, you going to check if they found her yet?" asked Dave.

"I'm going to check on them right now, Dave." replied Simon, going down the steps.

"Have at it, Simon." called Dave and walked away.

The blue clad chipmunk made his down the steps and reached the bottom. When Simon got down to the living room, he was puzzled. He saw Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor on the couch, feeling exhausted. The blue clad chipmunk raised an eyebrow and asked them if they found Jeanette.

"So, guys, have you found Jeanette, yet?" asked Simon.

"No, Simon." replied Alvin in a tired voice.

"What?! I thought you found her in the woods." said Simon.

"Alvin's right, Simon, Jeanette is nowhere to be seen." said Brittany tiredly.

"Jeanette is still out there somewhere and she still needs to be found!" said Simon angrily.

"No, Simon, we found Jeanette in the woods." said Eleanor.

"Really? You have found her?" asked Simon.

"We have, but it turns out to be fake." replied Brittany.

The red clad chipmunk could see the anger in Simon's eyes.

"Ugh! I can't believe all of you have tough luck finding Jeanette!" said Simon angrily.

The pink clad chipette doesn't want to have another argument with Simon like the one at school.

"Okay, Simon, let's not start another argument here." said Brittany.

"After all I done to you all and you failed to find Jeanette!" boomed Simon.

The aqua green clad chipette was feeling scared of Simon's loud voice.

"Okay, Simon, tone down your voice a little." said Eleanor.

"Well, I am not going to wait any longer, because I want to get me and Jeanette back together again." said Simon angrily.

"We told you, Simon, Jeanette is nowhere out there." said Alvin.

"You know what, I'm going to find Jeanette myself and I hope you get grounded soon." said Simon, walking out of the Seville residence.

"Disgraceful." said Alvin.

"Disgusting." put in Brittany.

"Despicable." finished Eleanor.

The green clad chipmunk woke up and saw Alvin, Brittany, and Eleanor standing still.

"Where's Simon?" asked Theodore.

"He went out to look for Jeanette himself." replied Eleanor.

"We tried to tell him that she's lost forever." said Brittany.

"This is not going to end well." said Alvin.

"We're so getting grounded, Alvin." warned Theodore.

Simon was outside the Seville residence and he really wants to look for Jeanette himself, because the plan with Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor backfired.

"If they can't find Jeanette, then I'll look for her myself." he said to himself.

The blue clad chipmunk remembered Jeanette's location in the woods, so he began his walk to the woods.

"Don't worry, Jeanette, Simon is coming for you." said Simon to himself, continuing his journey to the woods.

Later that afternoon in the woods, Jeanette peeked out of the bush to make sure no one was there. The purple clad chipette wanted to come of hiding, but she may think another person might come looking for her.

"I hope Simon doesn't see me when I come out of hiding." said Jeanette to herself.

Suddenly, Jeanette saw someone coming. It was Simon, coming into the entrance of the woods, looking for her. She doesn't want him to see her.

"If I let Simon see me, he'll break my promise for a chance to see him again." said Jeanette, hiding back into the bush.

The blue clad chipmunk made it into the woods and pondered where Jeanette is hiding.

"If Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor didn't find Jeanette, then I will remember where she is." said Simon.

He then remembered the last time where the locations Jeanette was hiding. The tall grass, on top of the trees, inside the trees, and around the lake.

"That's it. I'll search high and low from where Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor look for Jeanette the last time." said Simon.

The blue clad chipmunk began to search high and low for Jeanette. He started looking for the purple clad chipette in the tall grass, but he remembered what Theodore said that she wasn't in the tall grass.

"Jeanette. Jeanette, where are you? It's me, Simon." he said.

Next, Simon climbed up the trees and looked for Jeanette up there, but Brittany told Simon that she wasn't up there in the trees.

"Jeanette, wherever you are please I missed you." said Simon.

The blue clad chipmunk looked inside the trees for Jeanette, but it was too dark inside the trees of what Eleanor said.

"Jeanette, I made a promise that we might see each other again." called Simon inside the tree.

Finally, Simon looked around the lake for Jeanette, but the purple clad chipette wasn't there either.

"Please, Jeanette, please come home." said Simon.

Simon had tough luck finding Jeanette. He mustn't give up and he had to keep looking for Jeanette.

"I can't give up. I will look for Jeanette again." he said.

The blue clad chipmunk began to relook for Jeanette in the woods and looked everywhere for her again.

(9:00 P.M.)

Night has come and Simon was feeling exhausted and glum for finding Jeanette.

"It's useless. I never see Jeanette ever again." said Simon sadly.

Simon made his way back to the Seville residence while sadness build inside his body.

When at last, the blue clad chipmunk made it back to the Seville residence, feeling more glum than ever.

"Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor were right about Jeanette. She is gone forever and I will never see her." said Simon sadly.

Simon made it to the front door of the Seville residence and stopped.

"Oh, Jeanette, please come home. I missed you." said Simon.

The blue clad chipmunk curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

Back at the woods, Jeanette came out of the bush and heard what Simon said.

"Oh my, Simon didn't get the chance to find me here." said Jeanette.

The purple clad chipette knew that she had to come home and make things right.

"Don't worry, Simon, I am this close to come home and then I will get a chance to see you again." said Jeanette.

She paused for a moment and then another thing came to her.

"And then we must get my sisters to apologize to me for running away." continued Jeanette.

She paused again and then she concluded her speech.

"And the final thing is to get everyone else to apologize to me and make things right." finished Jeanette.

The purple clad chipette finally exited the woods and she is fifteen miles away to the Chipettes' tree house home.

"Don't worry, Simon, I'm coming home." said Jeanette.

Jeanette continued to make her way back to the Chipettes' tree house home and she hope that she will be united back with Simon.

* * *

That concludes the second part of 'Finding Jeanette.' Simon had tough luck finding Jeanette just like Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor the last time. Simon made a promised that he and Jeanette might see each other again. After searching high and low for Jeanette, Simon gave up and how much he misses Jeanette. He really wanted Jeanette to come home and also wanted to be reunited with her. At the end, Jeanette made things right and wants to come home as soon as possible. Yes, she is really coming home in the next chapter. That's all for now.


	17. Chapter 17: Jeanette Comes Home

Okay, everyone, this is the moment we all been waiting for. Jeanette finally comes home and gets reunited back together with Simon. And the tenth day is where Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor get grounded for a month if Jeanette isn't found by the end of the tenth day. You all know that Simon wants to be back together with Jeanette and they also force Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor to apologize to Jeanette for running away. Don't get your hopes high for the return of Jeanette.

I'm doing an epilogue after Chapter 17.

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 17: Jeanette Comes Home

(Day 10)

It was late morning and Simon was still sleeping in the front door of the Seville residence and he still thought of Jeanette was still lost out there in the woods. He groggily woke up and yawned.

"Goodness, the tenth day has come for my brothers and the girls getting grounded for not finding Jeanette." said Simon.

The blue clad chipmunk turned around to see Dave standing in front of him.

"So, Simon, any luck finding Jeanette?" he asked.

"No, Dave, I haven't found her yet." replied Simon.

"You haven't, Simon?" asked Dave.

"No, and now I'm so glum that Jeanette is lost forever." said Simon.

"Don't worry, Simon, I told your brothers and the girls that if Jeanette is not found by the end of the tenth day, they are so grounded for a month." explained Dave.

"Thanks, Dave, I'm going to walk around the Seville residence and hopefully that will make me feel better." said Simon.

"Okay, Simon, I'm going back inside for now." said Dave, entering back inside the Seville residence.

"Alright, Dave, I'll be staying in the area at all times." replied Simon.

The blue clad chipmunk paced back and forth around the Seville residence and that would make him less glum and the thought of him and Jeanette being back together again.

In the mean time, Jeanette was finally miles away from the woods and she was looking forward to come home and get a chance to see Simon. The purple clad chipette was so pleased to herself that she forgot that when she comes home, her sisters need to apologize for her running away from home.

"Ah, Jeanette, you're making good time going back to the Chipettes' tree house home and my sisters need to apologize to me." she said to herself.

Jeanette then said something that she promised Simon that they have a chance to see each other again.

"Don't worry, Simon, I made a promise that we might see each other again and that's why I'm coming home." said Jeanette.

The purple clad chipette knew that home was getting close. Jeanette can't wait to come home and learn to never run away again.

"Okay, home is just twenty miles. Don't worry, Simon, I'm almost home." she said.

Jeanette continued to make her way home and reunite with Simon back together again.

That afternoon back at the Seville residence, Dave talked to Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor that they are on the verge of getting grounded for a month.

"Guys, I'm warning you. If Jeanette isn't found by the end of the tenth day, you're grounded for a month." said Dave.

"Told you, Alvin." warned Theodore.

"You can't ground me, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor." said Alvin.

The pink clad chipette didn't want to be grounded either.

"Yeah, Dave, not me and Ellie, too." said Brittany.

The aqua green clad chipette hated it for her and Brittany to be grounded.

"Why are you doing this to us, Dave?" asked Eleanor.

"Because you were so mean to Jeanette and made her run away." replied Dave.

The red clad chipmunk pleaded Dave to not get grounded.

"Please, Dave, you can't do this to your son." said Alvin in a pleasing voice.

"Nope. You are still getting grounded when the day is over and that is final." said Dave.

The green clad chipmunk didn't like it when they are getting grounded for a whole month.

"We're getting grounded if Jeanette isn't found, right, Dave?" asked Theodore.

"Yes, all of you are super grounded by the end of the day. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to check on Simon." said Dave as he walked out the Seville residence.

Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor are scared of getting grounded and thought that it's the end of their lives.

"I told you, guys, this is not going to end well, because we're grounded for a month or two for not finding Jeanette." said Alvin.

The pink clad chipette wrapped her arm around Alvin's shoulder.

"I know, Alvin, this is the end of our lives. I want to apologize to Jeanette for what we did to her." said Brittany.

"Same thing here, guys, this is the end." said Theodore.

The green clad chipmunk felt a pair of arms on his shoulders. It was the aqua green clad chipette, who is comforting him.

"Theodore, I hate getting grounded, but I also want Jeanette back." said Eleanor.

"I hope Simon's okay on his own." said Alvin.

Outside the Seville residence, Simon was feeling tired of walking around the house. The blue clad chipmunk was more glum that he ever thought. He saw Dave at the front door of the Seville residence. Simon walked up to him and see if walking made him feel better.

"So, Simon, did walking around our house made you feel better?" asked Dave.

"No, Dave, it didn't." replied Simon glumly.

"Wow, Simon, you feel more glum that I thought of." replied Dave.

"Time to face facts, Dave, I'll never see Jeanette again." said Simon.

"So, is there anything else you can do?" asked Dave.

"There is one thing I can do. Sit in the entrance of our driveway and wait for Jeanette." replied Simon.

"Well, I hope you and Jeanette are back together." said Dave, walking back in the Seville residence.

The blue clad chipmunk went to the entrance of the driveway, sat on the pavement, and waited for Jeanette.

* * *

(7:30 P.M.)

It was nearly sun down and Jeanette was almost home to the Chipettes' tree house home and a chance to see Simon again. The purple clad chipette was walking the sidewalk and see how near she was getting back home.

"Another five miles and I am home." said Jeanette.

She looked at the sun and it was getting late for her to come home.

"Oh no, it's getting late. I need to get back home and Simon pronto." said Jeanette.

The purple clad chipette walked for another five miles back home and get reunited back together with Simon.

Back with Simon, he still didn't see Jeanette and he was starting to get up and head back inside the Seville residence. All of a sudden, Miss. Miller came to see the blue clad chipmunk.

"Hey, kid, why are you so glum?" asked Miss. Miller.

"Jeanette ran away." replied Simon glumly.

"Can you tell why?" asked Miss. Miller.

"It's a long story. When I came to the Chipettes' tree house home for something, she was gone." began Simon.

"Who would do such a thing like?" asked Miss. Miller.

"Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor made Jeanette run away and I was so angry with them." continued Simon.

"Why were you so angry?" asked Miss. Miller.

"The other day at school, me and Brittany had an argument at school for thinking she was the one who made Jeanette run away." Simon continued his speech.

"Go on." said Miss. Miller.

"And I felt sorry for Brittany and stayed in my room for days feeling glum." went on Simon.

"Continue your speech." said Miss. Miller.

"Me and Brittany apologize to each other thanks to Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor's plan." Simon continued.

"And then what?" asked Miss. Miller.

"I assist them to help me find Jeanette by making posters of her all around the area." Simon went on his speech.

"What happened next after that?" Miss. Miller asked.

"The next day, they went to the woods and find Jeanette out there." Simon carried on.

"Did they actually found her?" asked Miss. Miller.

"Well, the day after that, when I checked on them, Jeanette wasn't there with them. So, I went out in the woods of my own to find Jeanette." continued Simon.

"And this results you feeling glum?" asked Miss. Miller.

"Yes, and that's why I never get a chance to see Jeanette again." concluded Simon.

"Don't feel glum, kid, I'm sure you'll see again." said Miss. Miller.

"Will I?" asked Simon.

"Yes, Simon, you will." replied Miss. Miller.

While Simon and Miss. Miller were chattering, Jeanette was at the front entrance of Miss. Miller's house. The purple clad chipette saw Simon with Miss. Miller. She was happy to get one chance to see Simon again.

"I hope Jeanette comes back home." said Simon.

"Then who am I looking at a distance?" asked Miss. Miller.

"I hope it's something you're see, Miss. Miller." replied Simon, still facing Miss. Miller.

"Well, I hope you're happy for something." said Miss. Miller.

"What am I happy for?" asked Simon.

"She's back." replied Miss. Miller, pointing her finger at Jeanette.

The blue clad chipmunk turned around and he was surprised! Jeanette has finally come back home.

"Jeanette!" said Simon, running to her.

"Simon!" said Jeanette, running towards Simon.

Simon and Jeanette ran up to each other and embraced tightly for a friendly reunion. Simon and Jeanette are glad to see each other again and their love are now back together again. The blue clad chipmunk was happy to see Jeanette again.

"Oh, Jeanette, I thought I never see you again." said Simon.

"Oh, Simon, I'm so happy that I'm home again." said Jeanette.

"I would like to say thanks for coming back, Jeanette." said Simon.

The purple clad chipette thought it was nice for Simon to say it like that.

"Thanks, Simon, and I learned a valuable lesson." said Jeanette.

"What lesson did you learned?" asked Simon.

"I am never running away ever again." replied Jeanette.

"I am happy that our love is back together again." said Simon.

"I love you, Simon." said Jeanette.

"I love you, too, Jeanette." replied Simon.

Simon and Jeanette embraced again, kissed, and rubbed noses for their reunion. The purple clad chipette broke the hug.

"So, Simon, what is the next thing?" asked Jeanette.

"I need to take you to Brittany and Eleanor." replied Simon.

"And they need to apologize to me pronto." said Jeanette.

"Let's do it right now." said Simon, getting up and Jeanette did the same.

The duo made their way to the Seville residence and the thought of Jeanette's sisters apologizing to her and reunited back together again. Simon and Jeanette made it to the front entrance of the Seville residence and entered inside. It was so quiet inside when all of a sudden, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor came running over to Simon and Jeanette.

"Jeanette, we're so glad you're safe." said Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor in unison.

The blue clad chipmunk halted them to a stop.

"Not so fast, guys, I found her first." said Simon.

"But we did found her yesterday." said Brittany.

The purple clad chipette angrily eyed Brittany and Eleanor.

"You two are in a lot of trouble for making me run away." said Jeanette.

"Look, Jean, this is all a big mistake." said Eleanor.

"Oh yeah, you have made the biggest mistake ever." said Jeanette angrily.

"Making Jeanette run away was unacceptable for you guys." said Simon angrily.

Just then, Dave came to see the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"What's with all the commotion?" he asked.

Dave saw that Simon is next to Jeanette, who returned, are reunited.

"Simon, you found Jeanette and she has returned." said Dave with thrill.

"Yes, I did, Dave, and the moment that my brothers, Brittany, and Eleanor are so grounded." said Simon.

"Well, the four of you guys deserve to get grounded for not finding Jeanette." said Dave.

The aqua green clad chipette and the pink clad chipette didn't like getting grounded. Something must be done.

"What can we do, Dave?" asked Brittany.

"Well, Brittany and Eleanor, you apologize to Jeanette for making her run away." replied Dave.

"Alright, fine." said Eleanor.

Brittany and Eleanor slowly made their way to Jeanette and apologize to her kindly.

"Jeanette, I am sorry for making you run away. We didn't want you to abandon us like this." said Brittany.

"And we're sorry for reading your diary and made you pee yourself. Forgive us." said Eleanor.

Jeanette hugged Brittany and Eleanor for their sister reunion. The purple clad chipette, again, broke the hug.

"You not still mad at us right?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes, I'm still mad at you two and you are grounded for a month." replied Jeanette.

"Told you so, Ellie." said Brittany.

"Dave, before me and my sisters go, can I talk to Simon to something?" asked Jeanette.

"Sure, Jeanette." replied Dave.

Jeanette walked up to Simon and talked about getting a fresh start tomorrow.

"So, Simon, do you think we can have a fresh start tomorrow?" asked Jeanette.

"Yes, Jeanette, fresh start tomorrow." replied Simon.

Simon and Jeanette hugged again and Jeanette will never run away again.

"Thanks, Simon, you're a good chipmunk." said Jeanette.

"My pleasure, Jean." replied Simon.

"And as for you Britt and Ellie, you need to start treating me with respect. Come on, let's go home." said Jeanette angrily.

Brittany and Eleanor grumbled angrily and followed Jeanette back to the Chipettes' tree house home. The purple clad chipette waved goodbye to the Sevilles and told them to see them at school tomorrow. Dave closed the door and spoke to Simon how reuniting back with Jeanette went.

"Simon, I'm happy that you and Jeanette are back together again." said Dave.

"And I'm so happy that Jeanette is back home again." replied Simon.

"And this is the chance Alvin and Theodore get grounded." said Dave.

"They deserve it for not finding Jeanette." said Simon.

"Anyways, Simon, time for bed." said Dave.

In the Chipmunks' bedroom, the blue clad chipmunk was happily preparing for bed, thinking about the reunion of Jeanette. The red clad chipmunk talked to Simon.

"Si, you still happy being reunited with Jeanette again?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, but I'm still not happy for you two being lazy and finding her." replied Simon angrily.

The green clad chipmunk asked Simon about he and Alvin getting grounded.

"So, I guess this means we're grounded right?" asked Theodore.

"Yes, you two are grounded for a month. And you two need to apologize to Jeanette at school tomorrow." replied Simon.

"Why do we need to apologize to her?" asked Alvin.

"Because you made Jeanette run away and that needs to be done. Goodnight." replied Simon, falling asleep.

"He has a point, Alvin, we have to forgive Jeanette at school tomorrow. Nighty night, Alvin." said Theodore, drifting to sleep.

"Well, sleep well, brothers." said Alvin falling to sleep.

At the Chipettes' tree house home, Jeanette was getting ready to sleep, getting a fresh start tomorrow at school.

"Well, I hope you two learned a lesson." said Jeanette, getting in her bed.

"What did we learned, Jean?" asked Brittany in her bed.

"You should never make someone run away from home." replied Jeanette.

"Well, that lesson is well taught." said Eleanor, inside her bed.

"I hope you and the others at school tomorrow need to apologize to me for insulting me a few days ago. Goodnight." said Jeanette, asleep in her bed.

"I guess you're right, Jeanette, the others have to forgive you. Sleep well." said Eleanor, falling in a deep sleep.

"And I also hate it when you grounded us for a month. Sleep tight." said Brittany, falling asleep in her bed.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes are all fast asleep and Jeanette was looking forward to have a fresh start tomorrow, still happy of being back home, and back together with Simon.

* * *

I apologize for yet another long chapter. Jeanette finally returns home and reunited back together again with Simon. Simon and Jeanette were happy that their love was reconnected and Jeanette learned to never run away again. Brittany and Eleanor forgave Jeanette and told Simon to have a fresh start tomorrow. Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor finally get grounded for a month for not finding Jeanette. They deserved that punishment. Simon and Jeanette were thrilled to be back together and everything was back to the way it was supposed to be. Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Epilogue comes next. Toodles.


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

Okay, everyone. This is it! This here is the last chapter of "Runaway Jeanette." In this ending, both Simon and Jeanette have a fresh start at school. On the other hand, they will get of what they never have before at school and that is what is going to happen in the epilogue. And please, I hope all of you enjoyed my very first Simonette fanfiction. Thank you and enjoy the ending. Oh, and I'll plan another Simonette fanfiction.

* * *

Runaway Jeanette

Chapter 18: Epilogue

The next morning at the Seville residence, Simon was so impressed to have a fresh start after Jeanette came home. The blue clad chipmunk hopped out of bed and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Today is a new day, because I am still happy that Jeanette came home." Simon said to himself.

As Simon was eating his breakfast, Dave came in and see how Simon's morning is.

"Hey, Simon, you're up really early." said Dave tiredly.

"That's because me and Jeanette are having a fresh start today." replied Simon.

"Well, I'm impressed that you and Jeanette are back together." said Dave.

"And it serves Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor right for not finding Jeanette." said Simon.

"Yep, and they deserved to be grounded." replied Dave.

"And Jeanette learned that she'll never run away again." said Simon.

"Guess so, Simon. Well, I better get Alvin and Theodore down here." said Dave.

"While you're at it, I'll be waiting by your car." said Simon with his backpack and exiting the Seville residence.

The blue clad chipmunk waited by Dave's car and the time to get to school on time. While Simon waited, Jeanette came over to see him.

"What's up, Simon?" asked Jeanette.

"Long time no see, Jeanette. I'm just waiting for Dave and my brothers." replied Simon.

The purple clad chipette said Simon about being back home again and Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor's punishment.

"It's so glad to be home again, Simon." said Jeanette.

"It sure is, Jeanette." replied Simon.

"And your brothers and my sisters got punished for not finding me." said Jeanette.

"It serves them right, Jeanette." replied Simon.

"And, Simon, I will never run away ever again." said Jeanette proudly.

"I'm happy that you've returned Jeanette." said Simon.

"I'm happy too, Simon." replied Jeanette.

Simon and Jeanette hugged and rubbed their noses. They were so impressed to be back together. The purple clad chipette broke the hug.

"It's so great to be back." said Jeanette.

"Really grateful, Jeanette." replied Simon.

"Well, I better get Brittany and Eleanor." said Jeanette, heading back to the Chipettes' tree house home.

"I'll be right here, Jeanette." called Simon.

After Dave dropped off the Chipmunks and Chipettes at school, they were in Miss. Smith's classroom. Everyone was gathered to apologize to Jeanette for what they did to her in the past few days.

"Alright, everyone, since Jeanette is back in our class, all of you need to apologize to her. Alvin, you're first." said Miss. Smith.

The red clad chipmunk went up to Jeanette and apologized for what he did.

"Jeanette, I'm sorry for teasing you being the worst student and I also want to apologize for calling you a purple clad chipette, who can be a troublemaker." explain Alvin.

"Thank you, Alvin, I forgive you. Next up is Brittany and Eleanor." said Jeanette.

The pink clad chipette and the aqua green clad chipette say their sorrys to Jeanette.

"I'm sorry for teasing you and Simon being the worst students ever and also I'm sorry for reading your diary." said Brittany.

"And I'm sorry that we made you run away." said Eleanor.

"Apology accepted. Your next, Theodore." replied Jeanette.

The green clad chipmunk faced Jeanette and says his forgiveness.

"I want to say I'm sorry for what Alvin, Brittany, and Eleanor said to you and I'm also sorry for calling you a purple clad chipette, who is dirty and smelly." explained Theodore.

"Thanks, Theodore, Derek and Kevin, you're up next." said Jeanette.

Derek and Kevin say their apologies to Jeanette.

"I'm sorry that we called you a crybaby and, also, my nose is recovered." said Kevin.

"From this day forward, we will never call you a crybaby no more. Plus, no more scratch marks on my face." apologized Derek.

"Very nice. Last but not least, Amber and Chessy." said Jeanette.

Amber and Chessy went to Jeanette and say their apologies.

"I'm sorry for teasing you in the cafeteria." said Amber.

"And we're sorry that we caused you to have food fight. We'll never make it happen again." said Chessy.

"Thank you for saying your apologies to me." replied Jeanette.

"Okay, everyone, since all of you apologized to Jeanette, head straight to detention except Simon and Jeanette." said Miss. Smith.

Everyone grumbled angrily as they head straight to detention. Miss. Smith talked to Simon and Jeanette for being back together.

"So, Simon, you happy for Jeanette being back?" asked Miss. Smith.

"Yes, Miss. Smith, it's so nice for Jeanette to be back." replied Simon.

"I'm so happy that I've returned, Miss. Smith." said Jeanette.

"Well, I'm happy too, because I managed to get new glasses." said Miss. Smith.

"I promise that I'll never break your glasses again." said Jeanette.

"That was very nice, Jeanette. And Simon, for finding Jeanette, there is something I like to give to you." said Miss. Smith.

"What reward do we get?" asked Simon.

"I will reward you two that you have never earned before." replied Miss. Smith.

"And what reward we have never experienced?" asked Jeanette.

"For the very first time, you two deserved the rest of the school day off." replied Miss. Smith.

The blue clad chipmunk and the the purple clad chipette never had the rest of the day off of school before. Simon was thrilled for he and Jeanette to earn that reward.

"We both get the rest of the school day off?" asked Simon.

"Yes, you two earned it for finding and returning Jeanette." replied Miss. Smith.

"Thank you, Miss. Smith. Well, we better head off." said Jeanette with Simon and both exited Miss. Smith's classroom.

"See you tomorrow, Miss. Smith." said Simon.

"Bye, Simon and Jeanette." called Miss. Smith.

Simon and Jeanette were at the Chipettes' tree house home, laying on the grass and watching the clouds. The purple clad chipette spoke to Simon about having the rest of the school day off.

"It was so nice for Miss. Smith rewarding us the rest of the school day off." said Jeanette.

"It sure was, Jeanette." replied Simon.

"And Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and the others deserved detention. That's serves them right." said Jeanette.

"They totally deserved detention." replied Simon.

The blue clad chipmunk could see Jeanette facing him while laying down. The purple clad chipette talked to Simon about being back home.

"Simon, I am still happy of being back home." said Jeanette.

"Well, I'm am too, Jeanette. Welcome back." replied Simon.

"You know, Simon, nobody like me who runs away from home and that was a bad idea for me." said Jeanette.

"Running away isn't an option." replied Simon.

"I made a promise that I will never run away ever again." said Jeanette.

"You promise?" asked Simon.

"Yes, Simon. Never run away ever again." replied Jeanette.

"I love you, Jeanette." said Simon

"I love you, too, Simon." replied Jeanette.

Simon and Jeanette embraced and kissed for their love back together again. The duo was so impressed that they are now reunited their friendly love. The purple clad chipette broke the kiss and thought that was the best kiss ever.

"The kiss was the best, Simon." said Jeanette.

"Yep, and it's nice that you and me are back together again." said Simon, laying back down on the grass.

"Best day ever, Simon." replied Jeanette, laying on the grass.

"Yep, Jeanette, this is really the best day ever for the both of us." said Simon

Simon and Jeanette carried on watching the clouds as the scene zooms out.

And so, Jeanette was back home and reunited with Simon. Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor got grounded for a month and earned detention along with Derek, Amber, Kevin, and Cheesy. Miss. Smith rewarded Simon and Jeanette for the rest of the school day off. Simon and Jeanette were glad to have their love back together again and Jeanette learned that she will never run away ever again.

The End

* * *

And that ends 'Runaway Jeanette' my very first Simonette fanfiction. Simon and Jeanette are now glad to be reunited and it serves Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and the others right and earned detention. For the very first time, Miss. Smith rewards Simon and Jeanette the rest of the school day off. Simon and Jeanette were now happy to bring their love back together again. Simon knew that Jeanette learned her lesson about not to run away ever again. Hope you like my story and I'll make another Simonette fanfiction.


End file.
